Que la lumière soit !
by Meldyn and Sether
Summary: Comment, lorsque l'on a 18 ans à peine, peuton tuer le Lord le plus Noir de tous les temps ? Et qui sont ces deux femmes étranges... Céleste et Eclipse...
1. Out of the hole

_Kikou vous ! Comment ça va ?Non, nous ne sommes pas deux nouvelles auteurs. Seulement deux « habituées » qui se sont réunies pour vous faire une fic du tonnerre ! Allez, on vous laisse rire ! (oups ! Lire, faute de frappe ! lol)_

**Disclaimer : On doit vraiment se démonter le moral avec ça ? Oui ? Bon. Rien à nous, tout à JKR... Sauf deux personnages que vous allez bientôt découvrir **

**Titre : Que la lumière soit !**

**Fic de Meldyn and Sether alias Lilya et Ptronille (Vala ! c'est nous ! )**

Chapitre 1 : Out of the hole

Harry était assis dans un parc en plein milieu de Londres. A côté de lui se trouvait une dague en argent. Sur le manche, les initiales « JP » étaient visibles. Mais aujourd'hui, il ne voulait pas les voir. Il savait que son père ne serait pas fier de ce qu'il allait faire. Mais Harry n'en pouvait plus. Il en avait assez de cette vie, de ce monde qui semblait reposer sur ses épaules par un malheureux « Jedusor ». Il voulait les rejoindre, connaître ses parents, retrouver Sirius… Sirius qui lui avait tant manqué ses trois dernières années… Il avait voulu être fort, il avait voulu oublier, mais c'était impossible. Chaque fois, il se rappelait par un moyen quelconque que si Sirius était mort, c'était par sa faute. Et c'était pour cesser de se torturer l'esprit et d'inquiéter ses amis qu'il voulait en finir.

Harry soupira tristement et ses yeux clignèrent de fatigue, comme pour lui rappeler qu'il était plus de trois heures du matin. Malgré tout, il leva son bras gauche, prit la dague dans sa main droite, et s'apprêta à s'entailler le poignet quand une voix chaleureuse retentit :

« A ta place, je ne ferais pas ça ! »

Harry se retourna mais ne vit rien. Pourtant, une autre voix, froide celle-ci, répondit à la première :

« Laisse-le Eclipse ! S'il veut se suicider, qu'il le fasse ! »

Finalement, deux personnes apparurent dans le champ de vision de Harry tout en continuant leur dispute :

« Allons Céleste, n'as-tu donc pas de cœur ?

.-Si, mais j'aime le sang, est-ce ma faute ? »

La première poussa un soupir exaspéré et s'approcha. Harry la détailla. Elle était assez grande et la taille fine. Ses cheveux étaient bouclés, mais dans le noir il ne pouvait pas distinguer la couleur. Elle finit par arriver près de lui et s'accroupit pour être à sa hauteur. Son visage était ovale et ses traits fins, ses yeux étaient d'une couleur foncée qu'il n'arrivait pas à définir exactement, toujours à cause de la noirceur.

Elle lui fit un sourire et tenta de lui prendre sa dague. Mais Harry ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille. Il bougea violemment son bras de façon à ce que la dague se trouve à l'opposé de la jeune fille. Pourtant, cette dernière ne s'arrêta aucunement de sourire. Au contraire, il semblerait que son sourire s'était agrandit. Harry n'eut pas le temps de comprendre pourquoi que déjà, la seconde fille arrivait de l'autre côté et lui prit la dague. Elle la fit tourner entre ses doigts puis déclara d'un ton calme et presque ironique :

« Ce n'est pas que je te connaisse vraiment, mais je ne pense pas que ce soit ta soirée, Harry Potter. »

Harry lui jeta un regard noir, ce qui n'eut pour résultat que de faire sourire la jeune fille, d'un sourire identique à son amie. Harry la détailla également : il ne pouvait pas déduire sa taille car elle était accroupie, mais sa taille était fine. Ses cheveux semblaient plus foncés, son visage était également ovale et ses traits semblaient tout aussi fins et délicats que ceux de son amie. Et les yeux de la jeune fille paraissaient comme ceux de la première.

D'un même mouvement, elles se relevèrent et celle qui avait accosté Harry en premier prit la parole :

« Au fait ! J'avais oublié ! Je m'appelle Eclipse et elle c'est ma sœur Céleste !

.-Vous êtes sœurs ? » Demanda Harry, bêtement. Il fallait l'avouer vu qu'il avait remarqué que les deux filles avaient pas mal de points communs physiquement.

« Oui, et des jumelles, à mon grand malheur. Répliqua Céleste.

.-Ah, ben voilà bien une chose sur laquelle nous sommes d'accord ! Rétorqua Eclipse avec calme.

.-C'est bien la première fois ! Riposta Céleste avec un sourire.

.-Bon, écoutez, si vous voulez vous engueuler, faites-le, mais fichez-moi la paix ok ? » S'exclama Harry qui en avait plus que marre. Ces deux-là ne savaient pas par quoi il était passé, elles ne savaient rien ! Alors qu'elles le laissent mourir en paix !

« Tu veux sûrement récupérer ce jouet Potter ? Demanda Céleste en tendant la dague vers son propriétaire.

.-Merci ! Dit rageusement Harry en reprenant sa lame. Maintenant, si vous pouviez continuer votre dispute plus loin…

.-Mais qui t'a dit qu'on se disputait Harry ? Interrogea Eclipse avec un sourire amusé.

.-Parce que s'envoyer des vannes comme ça, ce n'est pas se disputer peut-être ? S'exclama Harry.

.-Non, c'est de la chamaillerie ! C'est ce qu'on fait quand on apprécie les gens ! Expliqua Eclipse avec un grand sourire.

.-Ah ? »

Harry ne s'intéressait déjà plus, il reprit fermement la dague dans sa main droite et sans plus attendre se sectionna les veines.

Céleste savait parfaitement que Harry tournait de l'œil, mais elle préféra s'éloigner. Eclipse, au contraire, accourut sur Harry, serra fermement son poignet gauche dans sa main pour tenter de stopper le flot de sang, matérialisa une bande qu'elle enroula soigneusement autour du poignet d'Harry. Puis, Céleste revint et ordonna de sa voix froide :

« Dis-nous où t'emmener Potter ! »

Celui-ci, bien que clairement près de s'évanouir, lança un regard noir à chacune des sœurs et répliqua avec une haine peu commune :

« Nulle part, laissez-moi mourir !

.-Parce que tu crois que je vais rester là sans rien faire ? » Ragea Eclipse qui semblait réellement en colère du point de vue d'Harry. « Je te préviens, si tu ne nous donnes pas une adresse, nous t'amenons directement à Sainte Mangouste et je ne suis pas sûre que cela te plaise ! »

Harry réfléchit. Il est vrai qu'aller à Ste Mangouste ne lui plaisait guère, surtout si on répandait la rumeur selon laquelle « Harry Potter a tenté de se suicider ! N'aurait-il pas confiance en lui ? Voldemort peut-il être sûr de sa victoire ? » Mais, en même temps, quoi leur dire ? Il ne pouvait pas leur donner l'adresse, c'était contre son engagement ! Voyant finalement que les jumelles s'impatientaient et qu'elles étaient prêtes à mettre leur menace à exécution, il murmura :

« Dumbledore, 12 Square Grimmaurd. »

Et il s'évanouit avec la pensée que même si les jumelles le ramenaient vivant, Albus allait sûrement le tuer…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

« Euh… il est gentil l'ami, mais il n'y a pas de numéro 12 ! »

Céleste et Eclipse, Harry dans les bras, se trouvait sur la Square Grimmaurd. Elles voyaient très bien le numéro 14 et la 10, mais pas de 12. Céleste commençait sérieusement à se demander si Harry ne l'avait pas fait exprès quand sa sœur murmura :

« Aurais-tu oublié que tu es une sorcière ? Vu la réticence d'Harry à nous donner l'adresse, l'endroit doit être protégé !

.-Peut-être, mais imagine qu'il ait fait exprès de nous donner une fausse adresse ? Répondit sa sœur toujours aussi calme.

.-Pense plutôt à ce qu'il t'a dit ! » Répliqua Eclipse avait fermeté.

Céleste soupira et se concentra sur les paroles d'Harry. « Dumbledore, 12 square Grimmaurd ». C'était pas compliqué, c'était tout ce qu'il avait dit ! Mais lorsqu'elle regarda de nouveau entre les numéros 10 et 14, elle vit une porte, puis les murs, et au fur et à mesure, la maison apparaissait.

Sans plus de commentaires, Céleste s'avança, suivie de Eclipse. Au moment où elles arrivèrent devant la porte, Céleste frappa. Elle attendirent puis, un personne vint leur ouvrir. Sans laisser le temps à la personne de refermer la porte ou donner l'alerte, elles entrèrent. La personne qui leur avait ouvert était une petite femme replète aux cheveux roux qui lui tombaient sur les épaules. Elle avait les yeux grands ouverts et regardait les deux femmes avec surprise. Céleste prit sa voix la moins dure et demanda :

« Excusez-moi, est ce que le professeur Dumbledore est ici ? »

Molly acquiesça sans un mot et tourna les talons pour les mener devant la salle où se déroulent habituellement les réunions de l'Ordre du Phénix. Elle les laissa devant la porte et s'éloigna rapidement. Céleste regarda sa sœur qui haussa tranquillement les épaules, et elle ouvrit la porte.

La salle était remplie de membres de l'Ordre qui s'offusquèrent de l'entrée de la jeune fille. Elle ne fit que lever les yeux au ciel et se diriger vers Dumbledore, qui présidait la séance et la regardait avec calme. Elle lui chuchota quelques mots et s'éloigna pour sortir, le professeur sur les talons.

Une fois dehors, le directeur de Poudlard ferma doucement la porte en conseillant à ses amis de continuer la réunion sans lui. Puis, enfin, il regarda autour de lui. Il vit la jeune fille qui était entré, puis, à sa gauche, se trouvait une autre femme qui ressemblait beaucoup à la première. Seulement, dans les bras de la seconde, il y avait une silhouette qu'il reconnut bien vite.

« Harry… »

Dumbledore n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Harry Potter avait disparu de la circulation depuis plusieurs jours, laissant seulement une sorte de slogan : « le survivant ne survit plus », ce qui démontrait clairement qu'il allait mettre fin à ses jours. De plus, Ron lui avait dit que la dague de James avait également disparue. On n'espérait pas un retour de Harry, mais il semblerait bien qu'il ne l'avait pas décidé de lui-même…

Dumbledore regarda la jeune fille qui portait Harry et lui dit :

« Comment avez-vous pu trouver cet endroit ?

.-Sous la torture ! Répondit la jeune fille avec un sourire chaleureux qui démentait ses propos.

.-Elle lui a promis un séjour à Sainte Mangouste si jamais il ne nous donnait pas une adresse. Continua l'autre d'une voix froide et désintéressée.

.-Et vous avez réussi à lui faire dire l'adresse du quartier général de l'Ordre du Phénix ? » Questionna le vieil homme. Il savait parfaitement qu'il venait de donner des informations, mais elles contenaient également un avertissement. Maintenant, elles savaient qu'elles ne se tenaient pas dans un bon lieu pour faire une émeute ou se déclarer Mangemortes.

« Ben, faut croire. Répondit la seconde avec son éternel sourire. Bon, c'est pas qu'il est lourd votre petit protégé, mais j'aimerais bien récupérer mes bras !

.-Vous n'avez qu'à le lâcher ! Répliqua Dumbledore.

.-Très bien ! » Et Eclipse lâcha Harry qui tomba sur le sol dans un bruit mat. Elle regarda sa sœur qui semblait se retenir d'éclater de rire, puis le directeur qui regardait Harry avec effarement.

« Ben quoi ? Vous ne m'aviez pas dit de le lâcher ? Continua Eclipse avec un regard d'ange.

.-Si. Mais bon… j'aurais imaginé que vous l'auriez posé sur un des divans qui sont là-bas. Répliqua le professeur.

.-Ah ! Mais, vous savez, moi, je prends tout au pied de la lettre, si on dit de lâcher, je lâche ! Je ne me pose pas de questions ! Rétorqua Eclipse.

.-Donc, pour lui demander quelque chose, il faut savoir faire la différence entre deux synonymes. » Finit Céleste d'une voix calme.

Dumbledore regarda alternativement les deux femmes. Elles se souriaient et une étincelle de malice pétillait dans leurs yeux violets. Il se demanda intérieurement combien de temps elles allaient continuer à jouer au chat et à la souris puis reprit la conversation :

« Enfin, le problème n'est pas là. Je pense que je vous dois des remerciements pour avoir ramené Harry ici et l'avoir probablement sauvé du suicide.

.-Oui, bien qu'on ait eu du mal. C'est fou ce qu'il peut être grognon ! Il ne tiendrait pas ça de vous par hasard ? Lança Eclipse.

.-Non. Personnellement, j'étais sûr que c'était vous qui lui aviez donné des cours ! » Répondit Dumbledore avec un sourire. Il commençait à se prendre au jeu…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A l'intérieur de la salle, les gens ne cessaient de se poser des questions. Celle qui revenait le plus souvent était sans aucun doute sur l'identité de la jeune femme que tous ignoraient.

« Mais, comment a t-elle pu arriver jusqu'ici ? Interrogea Kingsley.

.-Si vous voulez mon avis, elle n'était pas seule. » Grogna Maugrey.

Aussitôt, tous les regards se tournèrent vers lui, le convaincant de poursuivre son argumentation.

« Et bien oui, vous savez bien que Dumbledore donne son entière confiance à chacun d'entre nous. » Commença l'Auror. Les autres acquiescèrent. « Donc, si la fille ne voulait que lui parler, ou lui montrer quelque chose qu'elle avait sur elle, il lui aurait dit de le faire dans cette salle. Continua t-il. Par conséquent…

.-Par conséquent elle n'est pas venue seule. Finit Bill, les yeux brillants.

.-Mais qu'a t-elle à montrer à Dumbledore qui l'intéresse assez pour suspendre la réunion ? Reprit Remus Lupin, dont les traits étaient très tirés.

.-Bah… Elle a peut-être retrouvé le cadavre de Potter qui sait ! » Répondit Drago Malfoy.

Toutes les personnes présentes dans la salle regardèrent Drago avec colère.

Mais ce dernier ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille. Il avait toujours le droit de donner son avis, que diable ! Il s'était rangé du côté de Dumbledore, pas de celui de Potter. Et la haine entre les deux était toujours palpable –un peu trop aux goûts des autres.

Et c'est ce qu'il répondit calmement aux regards meurtriers :

« Ecoutez, si je suis ici, c'est pas par sympathie envers Potter. Mais si vous voulez vraiment mon avis, la fille là-bas, et la personne qui l'accompagne, l'ont sûrement trouvé, c'était la seule chose qui aurait pu faire se lever Dumbledore. Maintenant, pour savoir si c'est vivant ou mort, il suffit de passer la porte. Personnellement, ça ne m'intéresse pas. »

Puis, les regards meurtriers laissèrent place à l'incrédulité. Ce qu'avait dit Drago était on ne peut plus juste. Tous se levèrent, allant principalement vers la porte ou s'interpellant pour parler plus librement. Drago, pour sa part, partit par une porte dérobée qui menait directement dans le hall d'entrée. Il avait autre chose à faire que vérifier si Potter était vivant ou mort, ce n'était d'ailleurs pas son principal souci…

« STOP ! » cria Lupin.

Tous se tournèrent vers lui.

« Si Dumbledore veut nous mettre au courant de quelque chose, il le fera. En attendant, ce n'est pas sûr que cela ait un rapport avec Harry. Tout le monde assit. »

Les membres de l'Ordre considérèrent la question et, décidant de se fier à Lupin et au vieux directeur de Poudlard, ils reprirent place, et la réunion continua.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Céleste, Eclipse et Dumbledore étaient assis dans un salon. Le vieil homme avait pensé que cela était plus agréable pour parler. Harry était également là, toujours inconscient, mais Dumbledore avait soigné complètement sa coupure. On espérait donc qu'il se réveillerait d'ici peu.

Le salon où ils s'étaient installés était aux couleurs de Gryffondor. Eclipse regardait les tentures d'un air intéressé, tandis que Céleste fixait la fenêtre. Le vieil homme était intrigué par ses deux filles, complètement mystérieuses et sorties de nulle part, semblait-il.

En attendant, Dumbledore avait proposé aux jeunes femmes une tasse de thé, ce qu'elles avaient accepté avec un sourire. En réalité, et elles l'avait bien compris, le professeur voulait surtout les faire rester pour tenter d'en apprendre un peu plus sur elles. Seulement, Céleste et Eclipse étaient des maîtresses dans l'art de détourner une conversation.

« Alors… Où avez-vous trouvé Harry ?

.-Dans un parc. Très bon ce thé, commença Céleste de sa voix froide habituelle.

.-Oui, vraiment délicieux.

.-Fayotte !

.-C'est toi qui a commencé ! »

Dumbledore toussota et les jumelles se tournèrent vers lui :

« Pourquoi l'avez-vous, hum… stoppé dans son acte ? »

Les jeunes femmes s'entreregardèrent et d'un regard, communiquèrent mutuellement. Le directeur voulait savoir si elles étaient Mangemortes, ou si elles avaient elles-mêmes tenté de l'assassiner.

Un sourire identique se dessina sur les visages d'Eclipse et Céleste.

« Eh bien, premièrement, nous ne l'avons pas stoppé… » Commença Céleste.

Dumbledore se redressa légèrement, signe qu'il écoutait attentivement et sa main se rapprocha imperceptiblement –du moins le croyait-il– de sa baguette. Eclipse haussa un sourcil et se tourna vers sa sœur, avec une moue réprobatrice. Un sourire aux coins des lèvres, Céleste continua :

« … puisqu'il a réussit à s'entailler. En fait, on lui a prit sa dague mais il a voulu la récupérer et étant donné que Potter est puissant, nous avons préféré éviter de nous recevoir un Avada Kedavra en pleine poitrine.

.-Harry n'est pas comme ça. S'écria Dumbledore.

.-Bien sûr que non, mais ma sœur a tendance à exagérer un peu… Interrompit Eclipse.

.-Et toi, alors ? Quand tu as dit que le thé était… Oups, pardon ! Rougit sa jumelle en direction de Dumbledore.

.-La perfection n'existe pas… Répondit celui-ci, souriant devant l'embarras de la jeune femme.

.-… Et moi je n'aime pas le thé… Finit Céleste.

.-Ma sœur a toujours eu des goûts _difficiles_. Dit Eclipse en appuyant sur le dernier mot.

Céleste lui lança un regard noir, mais ne répliqua pas. Soudain, elle regarda sa montre, et s'écria :

« Mince ! Faut qu'on y aille ! Au revoir ! Lança-t-elle en direction de Dumbledore avant de sortir de la pièce.

.-Oui, à bientôt ! Dit Eclipse avec un sourire.

.-Euh… Bientôt ? Demanda le vieil homme devant tant de précipitation.

.-Nous nous reverrons bien assez tôt… Répondit-elle.

Puis elle s'éclipsa **(nda : oh, le jeu de mot pou-rri !)**.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Drago s'apprêtait à jeter un regard dans le salon, par curiosité, quand tout d'un coup, la porte du dit salon s'ouvrit à la volée et quelqu'un le percuta de plein fouet. A terre, il pût reconnaître la jeune fille qui avait tant perturbé la réunion. Lors de son arrivée fracassante, il n'avait pas pu la détailler, étant trop loin. Aussi, il ne se gêna pas un instant.

Ses traits étaient fins, son visage ovale, et sa taille fine. Mais le plus surprenant étaient ses cheveux bleu foncés et ses beaux yeux violets. Malgré son visage fermé, il pût distinguer un brin d'ironie dans le demi-sourire qu'elle lui fit.

« Eh, tu pouvais pas faire attention ? Lui demanda-t-il.

.-Oh, désolé, je pensais que tu aimais te recevoir des portes dans la figure pour te punir d'espionner les gens. »

Il rougit mais elle lui sourit, mettant fin à sa gêne. Elle lui tendit une main et l'aida à se relever.

« Je m'appelle Céleste. »

Sa voix était neutre.

.-Drago Malfoy, se présenta-t-il en croisant les bras.

.-Bien, donc à un de ces jours, Drago Malfoy ! répondit Céleste en s'éloignant un peu de la porte.

.-Oui, oui, bonjour Drago, mais on doit vraiment partir ! » interrompit une autre voix.

Le jeune homme se tourna vers la deuxième personne et un instant, il crut voir double. Mais, secouant la tête et plissant les yeux, il pût repérer des différences. Si les traits étaient les mêmes, la nouvelle venue avait des cheveux bleu roi, moins foncés que ceux de Céleste. Les yeux provenaient de la même entreprise, mais ceux d'Eclipse –il apprit son nom plus tard– brillaient d'un éclat chaleureux.

Sans plus attendre, les deux sœurs se retournèrent d'un commun accord et sortirent. Ce ne fut que lorsque la porte claqua que Drago retourna en version normale.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lorsque Harry ouvrit les yeux, la première chose qu'il distingua (il n'avait plus ses lunettes) fût plusieurs formes floues penchées sur lui. Une voix sarcastique le tira définitivement du sommeil, bien qu'elle ne lui était pas adressée :

« Dégagez de là, vous allez l'étouffer ! »

Immédiatement, toutes les personnes groupées là se reculèrent précipitamment, comme s'il allait mourir à la seconde près. Se rappelant de ce qu'il avait fait, il grogna un juron en imaginant les savons qu'on allait lui passer.

Puis ensuite, on lui mit les lunettes sur le nez. Ce fut comme une percée du soleil à travers les nuages. Bien vite, il se souvint de cette nuit étrange, ou plutôt, de cette aube étrange et de ces deux jeunes filles sorties de nulle part qui l'avaient visiblement sauvé du suicide.

Bien vite, une question lui vint à l'esprit : « Où sont-elles ? » Il ne voyait là que des Membres de l'Ordre.

Cette question le titilla jusqu'à son retour à Poudlard, le jour suivant.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dumbledore avait préféré transférer Harry à Poudlard, pour que Pomfresh puisse le surveiller correctement, pendant qu'il menait quelques recherches. Il voulait savoir _qui_ étaient ces jeunes femmes. Malgré tous les livres qu'il ouvrît, toutes les personnes qu'il interrogea, personne n'avait jamais vu ou entendu parler de deux jumelles aux cheveux _bleus_ et aux yeux _violets_.

Craignant de redevenir sénile aux yeux de tous, il cessa de se questionner et se dit que, comme elles lui avaient dit, il les reverrait « un de ces jours ». En attendant d'en savoir plus sur ces filles (qui n'étaient pas Mangemorts, Drago avait enquêté là-dessus), il décida qu'il était l'heure de faire la morale à Harry. Non pas qu'il aimait ça, mais le Survivant, seul espoir du monde sorcier, avait tenté de se suicider, que diable !

Il pensait bien que le fardeau était lourd, mais songeait également que Harry, surtout après les épreuves qu'il avait enduré, trouverait de la volonté et du courage en lui, pour tuer Voldemort. Bien sûr, c'était dur. Tuer ou être tué, quel magnifique destin ! Devenir assassin ou être assassiné. Si tôt...

Dumbledore perdit courage. Il ne _pouvait pas_ sermonner Harry. Lui-même aurait fait pareil.

Néanmoins, il se tenait déjà devant la porte de l'infirmerie. Il toqua, demanda à Pompom de les laisser seul, le garçon et lui. Puis il s'approcha de son protégé, s'assit près de lui...

« Je suis désolé. » Dirent les deux personnes en même temps.

Ils se sourirent. La dispute, avant même d'avoir commencé, était réglée. Au fond de lui, Harry remercia ces deux filles pour l'avoir sauvé, pour l'avoir empêché d'être lâche.

« Tu sais Harry, tu as le droit d'avoir des coups de barre, des moments de... découragement. Cela arrive à tout le monde. Mais c'est le moment où tu te rends compte que tu peux compter sur des gens, tes amis, par exemple. Sais-tu combien tes amis se sont inquiétés après avoir vu le message et appris ta disparition ? » Commença Dumbledore

Harry baissa la tête.

« Pardon. Je ne voulais pas te faire culpabiliser. Continua le vieil homme. Mais promets-moi de ne jamais recommencer. Dans ces moments-là, appuie-toi sur tes proches. (Il leva la main) Je sais, tu vas me dire que ni Ron, ni Hermione ni personne d'autre n'était près de toi lors de ce... coup de barre. C'est pour cela que la prochaine fois que je les vois, je remercierai ces jeunes filles.

.-Vous savez quelque chose sur elles ? Ne pût s'empêcher de demander Harry.

.-Seulement leur nom : Eclipse et Céleste. Et que Céleste n'aime pas le thé.

.-Euh... Qui est qui ? Je veux dire... Je n'ai pas bien pu les voir et...

.-Eclipse est la plus chaleureuse. Et de toute façon, même si tu avais pu les voir, tu les aurais confondu. Du moins au début.

.-Vous savez autre chose ?

.-On les reverra bientôt, d'après Eclipse. Tu n'as plus de questions ?

Harry secoua la tête. Il en avait pleins d'autres mais il savait qu'il importunerait sûrement Dumbledore.

« Bien. Excuse-moi, mais je dois y aller. Réunion de l'Ordre. » Se justifia le directeur.

Sur ce, il partit, laissant Harry seul avec ses pensées.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

« Pourquoi leur as-tu dit ça ? Siffla Céleste avec colère.

.-C'est évident ! On ne va pas laisser Harry tout seul ! répliqua Eclipse.

.-Il a des _amis_. Et que feras-tu s'il... découvre ?

.-Je... on verra. On trouvera. »

Eclipse semblait moins sûre d'elle.

« -Très bien. Soupira sa sœur.

.-... Et pour Dumbledore, comment on fait ?

.-Tu as dit qu'on aiderait _Potter_. Non pas _Dumbledore._ L'un n'implique pas l'autre. »

La jeune fille aux cheveux bouclés sourit. Du début à la fin de cette dispute -qui avait duré un bon moment-, elle avait été sûre de gagner cette bataille. Tout simplement parce que Céleste ne pouvait pas se séparer de sa sœur, et vice-versa. Bien qu'elles détestaient l'admettre.

**Fin du chapitre.**

**A pluuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuus !**

**Meldyn and Sether**

**P.S : Vous savez, une petite review par ci par là, ça peut toujours faire plaisir ! Et puis c'est pas bien compliqué ! De toutes façons, de ce côté pas de soucis, normalement, les chapitres paraissent tous les mois, sauf si on arrive pas à se voir ! Donc, à dans un mois !**


	2. Attack Party

**Disclaimer : On doit vraiment se démonter le moral avec ça ? Oui ? Bon. -- -- Rien à nous, tout à JKR -- -- sauf Céleste et Eclipse **

**Titre : Que la lumière soit !**

**Fic de Meldyn and Sether**

**Désolées du retard, on a eu BEAUCOUP de mal à se voir... (salut chinois en guise d'excuse -évitent les tomates pourrites et se barrent en courant) **

**Chapitre 2 : Attack party**

Harry, dans sa chambre du quartier général de l'Ordre du Phénix, dormait comme un bienheureux. Personne ne savait à quoi il rêvait, mais cela devait lui plaire, car même le bruit caractéristique d'une personne qui transplane –dans sa chambre qui plus est- ne semblait pas le sortir de son sommeil.

Ginny Weasley esquissa un sourire machiavélique. Lentement, silencieusement, comme un chat aux aguets, elle s'approcha du lit de son ami. Couché sur le dos, étendu de tout son long, les yeux fermés et un petit sourire aux lèvres, il n'était vraisemblablement pas près de se réveiller. Il ne savait sûrement pas que la fille de Molly et Arthur en avait décidé autrement. Ginny s'assit sur une chaise devant le Survivant, se pencha vers lui, et dit de sa voix la plus puissante :

« A qui penses-tu Harry ? »

Et elle releva la tête aussitôt en éclatant de rire. En effet, Harry s'était redressé d'un seul coup prenant, dans un réflexe sans doute acquis par la guerre, sa baguette sur la table de chevet. En entendant les éclats de rire, il fronça les sourcils, puis mit ses lunettes sur le bout de son nez, comme le faisait Dumbledore si souvent. Puis, enfin, il vit Ginny, pliée en deux sur une chaise. Il comprit immédiatement et sur ses lèvres tentatrices se dessina un sourire qui ne présageait rien de bon pour la Weasley. Heureusement pour elle, elle le remarqua et sauta automatiquement de sa chaise pour s'enfuir par les escaliers, un Harry en caleçon à ses trousses.

Finalement, il la coinça dans un des salons et ils se lancèrent dans la plus grande bataille de chatouilles de tous les temps. Du moins, jusqu'à ce qu'une voix froide et narquoise les interrompe :

« Je ne sais pas pour toi Potter, mais en tant que personne majeure, et donc responsable, j'essaie d'éviter les gamineries de ce genre.

.-Seulement Malfoy, je ne t'ai pas demandé ton avis et ne le ferai sûrement pas. » Rétorqua Harry en reprenant une position plus verticale, laissant apparaître une Ginny en chemise de nuit et au tient rouge d'avoir tant rit. Drago haussa les sourcils mais ne répondit pas immédiatement. Puis il se retourna et lança en passant la porte :

« Je vous conseillerez de vous habiller très vite tous les deux. Je vous rappelle que c'est l'anniversaire de Granger aujourd'hui.

.-Ouais c'est ça dégage Malfoy. » Grommela Harry. Puis son visage se mortifia quand il analysa complètement la phrase du blond. « Il a bien dit… commença t-il.

.-…l'anniversaire de Granger ? » Reprit Ginny tout aussi horrifiée.

« Merde ! » S'exclamèrent-ils tout deux. Puis, dans un ensemble parfait, ils sautèrent du canapé pour se précipiter dans leur chambre sous le regard narquois de Drago qui esquissa un petit sourire satisfait.

En dix minutes, Harry était à Pré-au-Lard, avec Ginny et Ron pendant que Drago –Merlin seul sait comment- retenait Hermione à l'écart.

Les trois amis avaient loué pour la journée un petit salon insonorisé des Trois Balais. Harry et Ron installaient les décorations pendant que Ginny s'occupait du buffet. On a pas 18 ans tous les jours après tout !

Bientôt, Remus et les Weasley arrivèrent à la rescousse. Ils placèrent leurs cadeaux un peu partout dans la salle (Hermione leur avait un jour déclaré qu'elle adorait les chasses aux trésors), amélioraient certaines choses par ci, se disputaient avec d'autres sur la composition par là… en fait, il régnait un charmant chambardement dans le salon qui maintenant, arborait fièrement une tapisserie bleue et violette, couleurs préférées de la star du jour.

Deux heures plus tard, finalement, tout le monde était arrivé, sauf bien sûr Hermione et Drago. Il y avait la famille Weasley -sans Charlie qui travaillait toujours en Roumanie- et tous les membres de l'Ordre, sans oublier les parents et amis Moldus de Hermione.

Tous s'étaient plus ou moins cachés dans le salon, certains simplement, d'autre avec des sortilèges de Désillusion ou d'Invisibilité, alors que Drago prévenait par un petit sortilège qu'il venait d'entrer avec Hermione dans l'auberge.

Harry, sous sa cape d'invisibilité, attendait le début du spectacle. Dans toute la salle, des chandelles étaient installées à intervalles réguliers et brillaient d'une petite lueur qui donnait un air fantomatique à la pièce. Bientôt, la porte s'ouvrit et Hermione, comme à son habitude, se mit à parler :

« Salut ! On est de retour ! C'était superbe. Drago m'a emmené à un débat sur la libérations des Elfes de Maisons et j'ai réussi à les convaincre ! Je… »

De là où il était –c'est à dire à l'autre bout de la salle, à côté de la cheminée- Harry ne voyait pas son amie. Mais il se l'imaginait parfaitement. Interdite à l'entrée de la salle, ne voyant personne alors que Malfoy lui avait dit qu'ils se retrouveraient tous ici… Finalement, Drago –qui, lui, était dans le champ de vision du Survivant- leva sa main droite dont le pouce était baissé. C'était le signal. Harry murmura un petit sort de façon à faire un coup de vent qui éteignit toutes les bougies.

« Malfoy mais qu'est-ce que tu –humf ! »

Tout se passait comme prévu. Harry voyait clairement maintenant, Hermione, la main de Drago sur la bouche, se débattre comme une lionne pour se défaire de la poigne de fer de l'ancien Serpentard. Finalement, ce dernier l'ensorcela et partit en direction de la cheminée. Avant qu'il n'y arrive, Harry murmura un petit « Incendio », de façon à ce qu'il y ait un feu dans la foyer.

Finalement, Drago arriva à destination et fixa son regard dans l'âtre.

« Magnifique cette entrée Potter. » Chuchota t-il sans émotion, comme à son habitude. Puis, il prit un poignée de sable dans un pot au dessus de la cheminée, la jeta dans le feu en clamant à haute voix « Lord Voldemort ». Aussitôt, Harry ajouta un sort pour que les flammes deviennent vertes. Et il fit clairement Hermione, bien droite sur sa chaise où Drago l'avait installée, devenir plus pâle que morte.

Hermione, bien qu'elle refusait de se l'avouer, était terrifiée. Elle ne comprenait pas. Drago était pourtant passé de leur côté ! Il était dans l'Ordre ! Dumbledore lui-même lui faisait confiance, et Harry aussi, elle en était certaine. Alors pourquoi faisait-il cela ?

Quelques secondes plus tard, alors que Voldemort n'apparaissait toujours pas, Hermione entendit Drago dire avec une voix qui paraissait à la fois amusée et désabusée :

« Bien, puisqu'il ne répond pas, on va faire avec ce qu'on a… »

Hermione, malgré son intelligence que tous lui enviaient, ne comprit pas ce que Drago venait de dire. Mais bientôt ce dernier se retourna et lui dit d'une voix froide et doucereuse :

« Bien, ma cher Granger, puisque le grand Lord Voldemort ne veut pas nous faire l'honneur de venir pour ton anniversaire –d'un geste de la main, il annula le sort qu'il avait placé sur l'ex Gryffondor- tu vas devoir te contenter de ça ! »

Et Harry ralluma les chandelles pour qu'elles brillent de mille feux alors qu'il se défaussait de sa cape et que tous sortaient de leur cachette ou enlevaient les sorts qu'ils s'étaient placés.

Hermione n'avait toujours pas bougé, trop surprise pour faire un seul geste. Ce fut finalement Drago, en parfait gentlemen, qui s'approcha pour lui tendre un bras amical auquel elle s'accrocha avec un petit sourire de remerciement. Mais comme tous doivent le savoir, Drago Malfoy ne reste jamais agréable très longtemps.

« Ben quoi, il fallait bien que quelqu'un te lève où tu risquais de nous faire perdre notre journée avec ton cul sur cette chaise ! » Déclara Drago de son air indifférent.

Harry ne put retenir un petit éclat de rire, et s'il se fiait au sourire d'Hermione qui n'avait toujours pas bougé, soit elle était de nouveau bloquée, soit elle prenait bien la plaisanterie. Et le jeune homme aux cheveux de jais optait pour la deuxième solution. Par contre, il avait pu voir les poings de Ron se serrer un court instant. Mais il faisait toujours cela quand Drago faisait des remarques que le rouquin qualifiait de puériles. Alors allez savoir si cette fois c'était parce que la personne visée était Hermione…

Puis, finalement, Hermione se remit de sa surprise et lâcha le bras de Drago. Elle embrassa tous ses amis un par un et sauta au coup de ses parents et amis Moldus qu'elle n'avait pas pu voir depuis plusieurs mois. Dès lors, la fête se passa du mieux possible. Tout en parlant, à droite et à gauche, de tout et de rien, grignotant un petit quelque chose en attendant le repas… Tout se passait à merveille. Puis, Hermione eut une idée :

« Qui veut faire un Trivial Pursuit™ ? »

Toutes les conversations se turent et la moitié des gens présents dans la salle lui jetèrent un regard étonné. Alors que le jeu fut adopté par tous ceux qui le connaissaient, Hermione alla chercher un jeu potable à l'Ordre tandis que Harry et les quelques connaisseur apprenaient les règles aux sorciers incultes qui n'avaient pas fait d'étude des Moldus.

« Un test de culture en fait ? Demanda Drago, vaguement intéressé.

.-Exactement Malfoy. Répondit patiemment Harry. Et plus ta culture est bonne, plus ton camembert est plein.

.-Parce que tu crois que je vais exposer mes connaissances à tous pour un minable rond en plastique ?

.-C'est le but Malfoy, c'est le but.

.-De toutes façons, tu n'y connais pas grand chose toi, en Moldus Malfoy. Intervint Ron, sarcastique.

.-Tu veux parier Weasley ? Je te parie que je peux te mettre au tapis avec au moins trois camemberts d'écart, et même si tu t'allies avec Granger. Rétorqua Drago, une lueur dangereuse dans les yeux.

.-Pari tenu !

.-C'est à dire que j'avais prévu de faire équipe avec Hermione moi. Dit Harry d'un ton piteux que son sourire démentait.

.-Ce n'est pas grave Harry ! » Lança Hermione qui était arrivée et avait compris l'essentiel de la conversation. « Tu n'as qu'à faire équipe avec Drago ! Et j'ai apporté plusieurs jeux, parce qu'on ne va pas tous tenir sur le même. »

Harry et Drago se regardèrent en chien de faïence aux yeux des autres, mais tous les deux voyaient l'étincelle de défi brillant dans leurs yeux. Ils avaient –enfin surtout pour Drago, mais Harry se sentait aussi concerné- un pari à relever et ils ne se défileraient jamais. Leur honneur le leur interdisait.

Chacun se tournant vers Hermione, ils déclarèrent d'un ton décidé :

« C'est d'accord ! »

Hermione les regarda en souriant, puis leur montra la table de jeu avec un sourire. Deux binômes s'étaient joins à eux : Ginny et Remus, et deux amies d'Hermione, Clémentine et Aurélia. Tous s'assirent, choisirent leur couleur, et le jeu commença.

« Tu vois qu'il fallait m'écouter ! Je le sais mieux que toi, j'ai été _élevé _par des Moldus !

.-Peut-être, mais il ne faut pas te mentir Potter : Ma culture générale est bien plus élevée que la tienne. »

Harry et Drago se disputaient pour la cinquième fois depuis le début du jeu. En effet, Drago venait de donner une mauvaise réponse, ce qui les avait empêchés de prendre leur dernier quartier pour gagner la partie. Et maintenant, c'était au tour de Ron et Hermione, qui pouvaient également gagner cette manche.

« Bon, je pose la question. Déclara Clémentine avec amusement face à l'attitude des deux sorciers. Quel est le nom du septième nain dans _Blanche-Neige_ ? »

Hermione et Ron se concertèrent, sans grand résultat étant donné que Ron ne connaissait rien aux dessins animés. Finalement, Ron se releva et déclara, tentant le tout pour le tout :

« Euh… Goliath ?

.-Désolée, je n'ai jamais aimé _Blanche-Neige_. Compléta Hermione en se rendant compte à quel point la réponse de son ami était stupide.

.-C'est Simplet Weasley, Simplet ! Le nom que tes parents auraient dû te donner ! S'exclama Drago en frappant du poing sur la table.

.-Eh ! S'insurgea Harry en pure fidélité.

.-Quoi Potter ? C'est pas ma faute si ton _ami_ est stupide !

.-Oui, il est comme ça depuis qu'il te fréquente presque 24 heures sur 24. » Rétorqua Harry avec un grand sourire.

Drago lui lança un regard noir, mais ne répliqua pas. Finalement, ce fut Ginny et Remus qui remportèrent la partie, Drago et Ron insistant immédiatement pour en faire une autre.

Et, quatre parties plus tard :

« Bon, les gars, si on arrêtait ? Proposa Ginny, la tête dans les bras.

.-Nan ! Répliqua Ron, de mauvaise humeur.

.-Laisse petite Weasley, si ton frère veut se prendre une cinquième raclée, ce sera avec joie. Répondit Drago, sourire en coin.

.-Ron, laissons tomber, j'en ai marre de voir ses petits sourires suffisants ! Et voir Harry mort de rire à chaque fois que l'on perd ne me réjouit pas non plus. Ronchonna Hermione.

.-Oui, et puis il va être l'heure de déjeuner quand même ! Continua Harry.

.-Et puis, je sais pas pour vous, mais en ayant fait le jeu cinq fois de suite, je crois que je connais les réponses par cœur. » Finit Aurélia.

Les deux principaux intéressés étudièrent la question, puis Ron déclara avec mauvaise grâce :

« … Ouais, c'est d'accord, on arrête pour l'instant. Mais je veux ma revanche !

.-Tu l'as déjà eue trois fois, Simplet ! »

Tous éclatèrent de rire et rejoignirent les plus vieux, qui avaient laissé leur jeu depuis longtemps déjà, pour aller manger.

« Bon, c'est pas tout ça, mais il faut que j'y aille moi ! Déclara Malfoy alors que le déjeuner finissait.

.-Une tasse de thé Drago ? Proposa Dumbledore. Je suis sûr que ça vous fera du bien.

.-Peut-être professeur, mais vous savez très bien que je n'aime pas le thé. Rétorqua le susnommé.

.-Et notre revanche alors ? » Demanda Ron qui ne s'éloignait jamais beaucoup des sujets qui lui tenaient à cœur.

« Désolé Simplet, affaires urgentes. » Répondit Drago en se massant doucement le bras gauche, geste qui n'échappa à aucun des membres de l'Ordre.

« Bien, dans ce cas-là, préviens nous quand tu reviens ! Lança Harry alors que Drago était déjà dans l'embrasure de la porte.

.-Je n'y manquerais pas Potter ! » S'exclama Drago.

Puis il transplana. Les membres de l'Ordre échangèrent un regard, puis continuèrent à boire ou manger sans autre conséquence.

Il était près de quatre heures de l'après-midi et rien ne s'était passé depuis le départ de Drago. Hermione avait cherché, puis ouvert, ses paquets, et elle était encore en train de s'extasier sur « un livre magnifique, merveilleux, fantastique ! » que le professeur Dumbledore lui avait offert, lorsqu'Harry vit les chandelles vaciller un très court instant. Malheureusement, personne autre que lui ne le remarqua. Harry fronça les sourcils mais ne dit rien. Malgré tout, dans sa poche, la main qui tenait sa baguette se resserra.

Rien ne se produisit pourtant. Harry commençait à se détendre lorsque que les bougies vacillèrent violemment pour finalement s'éteindre et plonger la salle dans le noir. Pourtant, personne, sauf peut-être Harry et Dumbledore, ne sembla s'inquiéter outre mesure. Hermione avait fait apparaître des petites lucioles de lumière qui virevoltaient un peu partout, éclairant de cette façon l'ensemble de la pièce. Puis, tous reprirent leurs activités.

Mais ce fut uniquement temporaire. Quelques minutes plus tard à peine, des cris, très amoindris à cause de l'insonorisation de la pièce, se firent entendre. Aussitôt, l'aspect joyeux des personnes présentes se volatilisa. Tous les sorciers présents sortirent leurs baguettes, certains descendant directement, d'autres se rejoignant pour élaborer un semblant de stratégie de dernière minute, alors que Harry se chargeait de renvoyer les parents et amis Moldus d'Hermione chez eux. Puis il fonça aussitôt en direction de la sortie. Il savait bien que ce vacillement des flammes tout à l'heure n'était pas une folie de son imagination. C'était bel et bien un appel de Drago. Ce dernier avait voulu les prévenir.

Dans la rue principale de Pré-au-Lard, l'affolement était général. Des enfants criaient, des hommes, se tenaient devant des silhouettes encagoulées et un homme au teint plus pâle que la mort. Les Mangemorts avançaient sans relâche, laissant dans leur chemin des sillons de cadavres.

Des femmes hurlaient en sanglotant, d'autres essayaient de contacter le Ministère mais se faisaient tuer avant. Même Harry, Ron et Hermione, en temps normal habitués à tant de violence étaient... stupéfiés, horrifiés devant ces hommes en noir qui riaient à gorge déployée en voyant des gens qui auraient très bien pût être leurs voisins se tordre de douleur.

Voldemort riva son regard sur Harry et celui-ci eut un mouvement de recul, non de peur mais dû à la douleur. Son lien avec l'Héritier de Serpentard s'était amplifié et un simple regard pouvait lui donner un malaise. Voldemort eut un sourire victorieux. Cette fois-ci, il n'aurait peut-être pas Potter, mais au moins Dumbledore, déjà surpassé par le nombre de Mangemorts.

Il s'approcha du Survivant, qui transplana plus loin, entraînant l'homme serpent pour protéger ses amis. Ils se mirent en position de duel et le premier sort fusa. Bientôt le duel s'épaissit et Harry ne voyait plus que des sorts, des sorts et les yeux rouges de son ennemi.

« Alors Potter, es-tu devenu rouillé après ton été ? Tu n'avais plus ton parrain pour t'envoyer de l'huile ! »

Le Lord jeta un regard au poignet d'Harry, où une cicatrice rouge, luisante, presque prête à se rouvrir à chacun de ses mouvements, barrait les veines. Il plissa les yeux.

« Suicide, hein ? Qu'est-ce qui t'as fait revenir ?

.-Toi, Tom. Tu sais bien que Potter t'aime trop pour te laisser désespérer sans lui ! Coupa une voix sarcastique, froide et qui exprimait clairement son dégoût pour le vieux sorcier.

.-Qui êtes-vous ? Montrez-vous. » Ordonna Voldemort en regardant autour de lui.

Rien ne se passa, mais cinq minutes plus tard, l'air se troubla près d'Harry et deux jeunes filles apparurent. Elles étaient habillées assez étrangement. Des armures de cuir noir, des pantalons assez larges pour faciliter les mouvements et chacune braquait un regard soit glacé, soit enflammé sur Voldemort. L'une tenait une épée d'argent couverte de runes rouge sang, l'autre était entourée d'un pentacle, sûrement de protection.

Albus était encerclé d'une bonne dizaine de Mangemorts. Il savait très bien que Harry ne pouvait rien pour lui, il l'avait vu transplaner et engager ainsi un combat avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Dumbledore se redressa et regarda ses adversaires d'un regard bleu acier, signifiant clairement que s'il mourait, ce serait dans la bataille et non sous la torture.

Dumbledore se battit avec tout l'acharnement dont il était capable durant plusieurs minutes. Il voyait le nombre de ses ennemis diminuer, mais pas assez pour qu'il puisse tenir jusqu'à la fin. Et c'est au moment où il commençait à flancher qu'il vit des formes floues s'approcher de lui. Une sortit une fiole de sa poche et la lui mit sur les lèvres. N'hésitant qu'un court instant, Albus ouvrit la bouche, laissant couler le liquide revigorant à travers son organisme.

Bientôt, tout redevint net et le vieil homme put analyser la situation. Devant lui se trouvaient Ron, Hermione et Remus, menant leurs attaquants à la baguette. A ses côtés, se tenait Ginny, avec un sourire réconfortant, qui rangeait précautionneusement la fiole dans sa poche. Dumbledore lui sourit à son tour, et tous deux retournèrent dans la bataille pour aider leurs amis.

Enfin, c'est après quelques minutes de lutte acharnée que les Mangemorts battirent en retraite. Les plus sains d'esprit transplanèrent alors que d'autres se mettaient à courir en tous sens ou essayaient de retrouver leur Maître dans les rues. Et c'est dans l'idée de retrouver Harry que tous les représentants de l'Ordre du Phénix suivirent les Mangemorts restants.

Ils arrivèrent bien vite dans une place proche de la Cabane Hurlante. Albus ne voyait pas grand chose, si ce n'est quelques traits de lumière qui allaient d'un bout à l'autre de la place. Mais rapidement, tout s'éclaircit et Dumbledore, comme toutes les personnes présentes si ce n'est les duellistes, ne put retenir une exclamation de surprise.

Devant eux, ne se tenaient pas deux adversaires, mais quatre. En effet, deux jeunes filles tout de noir vêtues, l'une épée à le main et l'autre entourée d'un pentacle, se trouvaient au côté du Survivant. Leurs cheveux d'une couleur étrange virevoltaient dans le vent leur attitude était défensive. Même en ne les ayant vu qu'une courte nuit, Dumbledore auraient été capable de les reconnaître n'importe où.

« Céleste et Eclipse. » Murmura Drago, non loin d'eux et sa capuche recouvrant jusque ses yeux gris.

Comme si elles l'avaient entendu, les deux sœurs se retournèrent d'un même mouvement vers le jeune Mangemort. Elles ne lui firent aucun signe prouvant qu'elles l'avaient reconnu, puis Dumbledore sentit leurs regards se poser sur lui. Il essaya tant qu'il pût de tenir cette échange, et il vit clairement Céleste esquisser un sourire satisfait, alors qu'Eclipse se chargeait de détailler du regard tout les membres de l'Ordre présents. Ses yeux se posèrent un peu plus longtemps sur Ginny –qui se demandait bien pourquoi- puis Eclipse lui fit un petit sourire chaleureux, auquel Dumbledore trouva quelque chose de forcé, sans vraiment comprendre pourquoi.

« Attention ! »

Ce cri poussé par Harry remit tout le monde dans le feu du Duel. Et tous virent clairement un rayon de couleur verte se diriger vers la jeune Eclipse qui l'évita en une fraction de seconde d'un saut remarquable. Elle atterrit impeccablement, remit son épée en bonne position et lança d'une ton incroyablement sarcastique en direction de Lord Voldemort :

« Je vois qu'attaquer par derrière est ta spécialité Tom. A moins que ce ne soit la seule chose que tu ais toujours su faire ! »

Albus ne cacha pas son contentement lorsqu'il vit les yeux du Mage Noir briller un peu plus. Il remarqua également que Céleste, en retrait et protégée par Harry qui lui servait de couverture, murmurait des paroles incompréhensibles dans une langue inconnue et dessinait de larges formes avec sa baguette.

« Quoique, tu as aussi toujours eu une tête hideuse. Il serait temps de penser à la chirurgie esthétique ma petite face de Serpent préférée ! » Continua Eclipse qui semblait s'amuser comme jamais en évitant un nouveau sort de la part de Voldemort.

Elle murmura quelques mots en touchant du bout des doigts les runes de son épée, au bout de laquelle sortit une lueur jaune qui allait droit sur le Lord Noir qui l'esquiva d'un bond félin.

« Je ne savais pas qu'un serpent pouvait être chat. Déclara la jeune fille avec un sourire qui devenait carnassier. Mais sauras-tu te faire danseur ? »

A ce moment, des quinzaines de petits éclairs blancs arrivèrent en direction de Tom qui aurait dû, effectivement, faire preuve de talents dignes d'une étoile pour éviter tous les sorts. Il se prit par conséquent plusieurs décharges alors qu'il en évitait un petit nombre et en revoyait d'autres à son expéditrice qui, elle, alliait avec grâce et féminité plusieurs mouvements chorégraphiques afin d'éviter chacun des traits de lumière retournés par son adversaire.

« Effectivement Tom, tes mouvements sont beaucoup plus animal qu'autre chose. Finalement, les Moldus ont raison quand ils disent que l'homme tient du singe ! »

Albus, malgré sa grande expérience de la guerre et des comportements qu'elle engrange, n'avait jamais vu quelqu'un –si ce n'est Harry ou encore James et Sirius- mettre autant Lord Voldemort en colère et s'en amuser. Ce dernier fulminait et cela se voyait bien. Ses yeux habituellement rouge sang étaient maintenant noirs de haine et Albus s'attendait presque à le voir trembler d'un moment à l'autre.

Eclipse, au contraire, était parfaitement calme, et seule sa main bien serrée sur le manche de son épée pouvait démontrer qu'elle savait parfaitement où elle se trouvait. Ses yeux violets brillaient d'amusement et un grand sourire se trouvait sur son visage. Elle se retourna rapidement pour jeter un regard vers sa jumelle ce qui surprit grandement Dumbledore en attirant ainsi le regard du Seigneur des Ténèbres sur la manigance des deux autres combattants qui depuis un moment se tenaient étonnement tranquilles.

Céleste rencontra le regard de sa sœur et inclina légèrement la tête en se remettant à l'ouvrage. Le regard du vieil homme et de toutes les personnes présentes –sauf Céleste bien sûr- se tourna alors vers Eclipse qui avait bondi sans plus attendre, épée à la main, sur l'homme qui se tenait en face d'elle.

Voldemort eut à peine le temps de se matérialiser une épée incrustée d'émeraudes que la jeune fille lui arriva dessus. Le directeur de Poudlard assista alors au plus grand Duel d'escrime qu'il n'avait jamais vu. Il était presque impossible de différencier les corps des deux adversaires, tellement la vitesse à laquelle ils bougeaient était excessive. Seuls des traits rouges et verts parvenaient aux « spectateurs », permettant de différencier un tant soit peu les deux lames.

Peu à peu, le Duel se ralentit. On sentait bien que, d'un côté comme de l'autre, l'énergie s'amenuisait. Eclipse continuait malgré tout à gérer le Duel d'une main de maître, alors que Voldemort tentait uniquement de blesser son adversaire. Il aura suffit d'une unique seconde d'hésitation de la part de la jeune fille aux cheveux bleu roi pour que Dumbledore voie l'épée de son ennemi trancher la peau d'Eclipse au niveau de l'abdomen. Elle tomba à terre, semblant pratiquement s'évanouir. Albus vit aussi Harry tenter de se précipiter vers la jeune fille alors que Céleste le retenait par le bras. Il semblait sur le point de lui faire une remarque, mais celle-ci lui chuchota quelque chose qui dût le calmer, car il abaissa le bras que Céleste tenait et se contenta de regarder la scène d'un air inquiet.

Voldemort esquissa un sourire vainqueur et s'apprêta à enfoncer son épée dans le cœur d'Eclipse lorsque cette dernière vrilla brutalement, se tenant hors de portée de l'épée. Céleste murmura alors des paroles dans une langue étrangère, et Dumbledore remarqua enfin que le Seigneur des Ténèbres se trouvait sur le pentacle que Céleste avait confectionné quelques minutes auparavant.

Une lumière rouge bordeaux sortit du dessin, entourant soudainement le Mage Noir qui ne put que s'apercevoir un peu tard de ce qui allait lui arriver. Et il cria :

« Tu as eu de la chance cette fois-ci Harry, mais prends bien conscience que ces deux jeunes filles ne seront pas toujours en mesure de te protéger. Je ferais tout ce qu'il faudra pour qu'elles sortent au plus vite de mon chemin.

.-C'est ça Voldy, cause toujours. Déjà, quand tu seras revenu en Angleterre, tu nous rappelleras d'accord ? » Coupa Céleste de sa voix plus glaciale que l'Antarctique.

Et Voldemort disparut, ainsi que tous ses Mangemorts qui transplanèrent au même instant.

Alors Harry et Céleste coururent vers Eclipse, toujours étendue au sol. Dumbledore les rejoint pour constater tout comme eux que la jeune femme s'était évanouie. Céleste ne semblait pas vraiment inquiète, mais elle ne parvenait pas à regarder la blessure de sa sœur.

« Il faut l'emmener voir Madame Pomfresh. »

Le ton de Harry ne dissimulait que très peu l'inquiétude qu'il éprouvait à l'égard d'une des deux femmes qui lui avaient sauvé la vie -et ce aujourd'hui encore.

« Allez-y tous les deux, je me charge de tout remettre en ordre avec les autres. » Répondit Dumbledore avec un sourire indulgent.

Les deux jeunes ne se firent pas prier plus longtemps. Céleste se leva alors que Harry prenait délicatement Eclipse dans ses bras et tous deux transplanèrent.

Dumbledore rejoignit alors les autres membres de l'Ordre –omettant Drago qui avait dû partir avec les autres Mangemorts- et tous commencèrent à remettre de l'ordre dans le petit village.

« Professeur, qui sont ces deux jeunes filles ? Demanda Hermione alors qu'ils prenaient un café au Trois Balais.

.-Ce sont celles dont je vous ai déjà parlé. Céleste et Eclipse. Les deux jeunes filles qui ont sauvé Harry il y a un peu moins d'une semaine. Répondit Dumbledore.

.-Et comment sont-elles arrivées ici ? Continua Ginny, tout aussi intriguée que son amie.

.-Seuls Harry et Voldemort le savent vraiment. Mais je pense qu'elles ont dû transplaner. Déclara le vieil homme après avoir bu une gorgée de thé.

.-Mais _comment_ ont-elles su qu'on avait besoin d'aide ? Personne n'a réussi à appeler les Aurors. Questionna Ron, les traits tirés.

.-Je n'en ai aucune idée. Avoua Albus d'une voix contrariée. Ces deux jeunes filles restent un mystère pour moi. Je ne sais pas _qui_ elles sont, et je n'ai aucune idée de _pourquoi_ sont-elles là.

.-Mais on peut dire qu'elles sont très efficaces. Lança Lupin d'une voix fatiguée. Si elles n'étaient pas arrivées, il paraissait clair que Harry ne gagnait pas cette bataille. Il n'était pas assez remis.

.-Ces petites arrivent par deux fois, et par deux fois elles sauvent le jeune Harry. Examina M. Weasley. Vous ne pensez pas qu'on puisse tout de même leur accorder le bénéfice du doute ?

.-De toutes façons, nous n'avons pas le choix Arthur. » Soupira Dumbledore. Puis il ajouta après quelques minutes : « Bien, il faudrait que quelqu'un vienne avec moi avertir la Gazette du Sorcier avant qu'un de leurs journalistes ne viennent ici. Et il faudrait éviter de mentionner ces deux jeunes femmes. J'ai l'impression que l'anonymat leur va bien mieux que tout autre vêtement.

.-Mais qu'allons-nous dire alors ? Ce ne sont pas elles qui ont gagné le combat ? Maugréa Maugrey.

.-Bien sûr Alastor, mais Harry est aussi le Survivant. Et personne ne sait –à part l'Ordre bien sûr- qu'il n'était pas en état pour cette bataille. Dit Dumbledore. Alors, même s'il râle, je préfère encore mettre ça sur son compte que sur celui de deux jumelles inconnues qui ne feraient qu'égayer la curiosité. Donc, qui m'accompagne ? »

Remus se leva en adressant un sourire au professeur, alors que Ron, Ginny et Hermione déclaraient qu'ils allaient rejoindre Harry à Poudlard.

Céleste et Harry, Eclipse dans les bras, venaient d'atterrir devant les grandes portes de fer de l'école. Céleste ouvrit les barrières grinçantes et s'engouffra dans la longue allée qui les séparaient des portes en chêne du château.

En quelques minutes, ils y arrivèrent et Céleste poussa la porte dans un lourd bruit qui résonna –Harry en était certain- dans tout le château en alertant par conséquent Mme Pomfresh qui arriva en s'écriant :

« Ah ! C'est vous Harry ! Que se passe t-il encore ? Qu'avez-vous donc fait ? »

Si son regard se faisait souriant –depuis le temps qu'elle connaissait le jeune Potter, elle s'attendait à n'importe quoi- il en fut tout autrement quand elle remarqua le corps que le jeune homme portait dans ses bras. Elle leur ordonna de la suivre et leur demanda des informations diverses que Céleste lui donna sans broncher. Harry lui expliqua également pour la bataille, ce qui fit enrager la vieille femme qui aurait aimé être prévenue.

« Si j'aurais été là, j'aurais sûrement pu soigner cette petite avant qu'elle ne s'évanouisse…

.-Impossible. Répliqua Céleste d'un ton sans réplique.

.-Pourquoi ? Interrogea Harry, intrigué.

.-Ma sœur avait jeté un sort de protection autour du périmètre de Duel, pour qu'aucune personne ne soit touchée par les sorts. Elle en a d'ailleurs remis un sur nous deux lorsqu'elle se battait à l'épée. C'est aussi pour cela que je t'ai dit de ne pas bouger. » Répondit la jeune femme aux yeux violets.

Harry regardait la forme dans ses bras sans comprendre. Il ne l'avait jamais vu lever une baguette ou agiter la main de tout le Duel. Et Céleste, qui avait été penchée sur son pentacle la moitié du temps, avait remarqué tout ça ? Comme pour répondre à son interrogation, Céleste rajouta :

« Nous n'avons peut-être en aucun cas le même caractère, mais je te rappelle que nous avons été élevées ensembles. Je connais ma sœur jumelle, comme toi tu connais les moindres recoins de ce château. »

Potter releva la tête pour croiser le regard de Céleste qui lui fit un semblant de sourire. Puis ils arrivèrent à l'infirmerie et Harry posa Eclipse sur un lit, alors que Céleste s'installait sur une chaise à côté et que Pomfresh partait directement dans son bureau pour aller chercher divers ingrédients permettant de guérir la plaie déjà infectée de la jeune demoiselle endormie.

« Tu devrais dormir Potter. Ton potentiel magique est au plus bas, il faut que tu récupères. Déclara Céleste sans quitter le visage paisible de sa sœur des yeux.

.-Pas avant que je sache si elle est tirée d'affaire ou non. » Répondit Harry d'un ton catégorique.

Finalement, Céleste se retourna, regarda Harry droit dans les yeux et lut toute la détermination dans ce regard émeraude. Elle sourit, d'un sourire franc cette fois, et répliqua d'une ton calme où la froideur perçait à peine :

« Ne t'inquiète donc pas pour elle. Eclipse est une fille forte, elle s'en sortira sans aucun problème. Elle sait se défendre, je pense que tu l'as bien remarqué.

.-Oui, en effet. Continua Harry d'un ton doux en regardant également le visage d'Eclipse.

.-Reste donc debout si cela te chante Potter. Reprit Céleste de sa voix froide habituelle. Mais ne vient pas te plaindre si Pomfresh t'ordonne de rester au lit les dix prochains jours !

.-Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, répliqua Harry avec un sourire, comme tu l'as dit, je connais ce château comme ma poche ! »

L'infirmière revint juste après avec tout un tas de fioles, une bande et du sparadrap. Elle désinfecta la plaie, la soigna, la referma et finalement mit une bande autour de la blessure pour qu'elle cicatrise.

Comme l'avait prédit Céleste, Pomfresh ordonna ensuite à Harry d'aller se reposer, ce qu'il accepta de mauvaise grâce sous le regard narquois de la jeune fille aux cheveux bleu nuit. Pourtant, Harry plongea bien vite dans un doux sommeil réparateur.

« Salut vous tous ! C'est nous ! On vient prendre des nouvelles !

.-Baissez le ton Monsieur Weasley. Vous ne voyez pas qu'ils dorment tous ?

.-Plus maintenant Madame. »

Harry ouvrit lentement les yeux pour voir plusieurs formes floues bouger dans toute l'infirmerie. Il tendit le bras vers la table de chevet pour mettre ses lunettes qu'on lui avait sûrement enlevées durant son sommeil. Il sut alors que Ginny, Ron et Hermione venaient d'entrer dans l'infirmerie sans se rappeler que s'en était une, et réveillant Eclipse par la même occasion, qui était assise sur son lit.

« Bien vous trois, _magnifique_. Vous entrez ici, dans une _infirmerie_, sans prendre la peine de _frapper_ à la porte et en criant comme des _sauvages_. Et en plus, vous réveillez une des personnes qui avait le _plus besoin de repos_. N'avez-vous donc aucun respect ? » S'exclama Mme Pomfresh à voix basse, pour ne pas déranger Céleste qui dormait sur sa chaise et Harry qu'elle pensait toujours endormi vu qu'elle lui tournait le dos.

Les trois amis affichaient un air piteux que Harry n'avait vu qu'une seule fois sur leur visage. Lors de son été entre sa quatrième et cinquième année. Puis, ce fut d'une voix douce et chaleureuse qu'Eclipse prit la parole :

« Laissez Madame, ce n'est pas grave. J'ai toujours eu le sommeil léger de toutes façons. Et puis, ils avaient le droit de venir voir Harry non ? »

L'infirmière lui jeta un regard soupçonneux, signifiant clairement qu'elle ne croyait pas les dires de cette jeune blessé, mais ne répliqua pas. Harry choisit ce moment-là pour intervenir :

« En même temps, ils étaient censés se rappeler que généralement, dans une infirmerie, on _dort_. »

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers lui. Pomfresh alla immédiatement à son chevet pour vérifier s'il était en forme. Ses trois amis lui lancèrent un regard à la fois outré et amusé, alors qu'Eclipse se retournait vers sa sœur afin de la réveiller.

« Laissez-la donc dormir jeune fille. Votre sœur a dépensé beaucoup d'énergie dans ses pentacles. Intervint Mme Pomfresh.

.- Ne vous inquiétez pas pour elle. Céleste est une fille forte, elle sait se défendre. »

Cette phrase tinta tout particulièrement aux oreilles de Harry. Et c'est en regardant Eclipse réveiller finalement sa sœur sans tenir compte de la remarque de l'infirmière qu'il esquissa un sourire. Effectivement, elles n'avaient pas le même caractère, mais bien les mêmes répliques et les mêmes attitudes. Et, derrière leurs piques mordantes, on voyait bien qu'on ne pourrait jamais les voir l'une sans l'autre, bien que s'il leur demandait, il était sûr qu'elles nieraient catégoriquement.

**FIN du chapitre (muhahahahaha, nan pas les patates !) **


	3. Arguments

**Disclaimer : On doit vraiment se démonter le moral avec ça ? Oui ? Bon. -- -- Rien à nous, tout à JKR -- -- sauf Céleste et Eclipse **

**Titre : Que la lumière soit !**

**Fic de Meldyn and Sether**

**_Chapitre dédié à Ephémérique, sans qui on aurait fait bien des misères ! lol_**

Chapitre 3 : Arguments

Drago, sa capuche bien remontée sur son visage, suivait les autres Mangemorts vers la salle de réunion. En effet, le second de Voldemort avait ordonné un rassemblement pour mettre les choses au clair et tenter de retrouver leur Maître.

Sur ce coup, Malfoy devait bien avouer que ces deux jumelles avaient fait fort. Surtout que sans elles, il était certain que le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait l'avantage et qu'il pouvait gagner la partie aisément, Harry n'étant pas au meilleur de sa forme.

Sans qu'il se l'avoue vraiment, Drago avait beaucoup de respect pour ces jeunes femmes qui devaient avoir à peu près son âge. Mais elles avaient un point faible que Drago avait découvert et que Voldemort ne tarderait pas à découvrir : elles faisaient toujours _équipe_. L'une sans l'autre, elles ne sont _rien_. Il faudrait qu'il pense à leur dire, juste pour voir leurs réactions. Drago esquissa un petit sourire. Il aimait beaucoup asticoter les gens mais il n'avait pas eu l'occasion d'essayer avec les jumelles…

Bientôt, Malfoy arriva dans la salle et cessa de penser à toute autre chose que cette réunion. Tous les Mangemorts se tenaient debout dans la salle, face à l'estrade où, habituellement, le Mage Noir prenait la parole. Mais aujourd'hui, sur cette même estrade, Drago vit s'avancer son père, Lucius Malfoy, le second de Lord Voldemort. Et Malfoy fils ressentit deux émotions complètement opposées pour ce père : du respect pour cette silhouette droite et fière qu'il avait prit pour modèle pendant tant d'années et du dégoût pour cet homme qui tuait des innocents et qui l'avait méprisé durant toute son enfance. Et c'est quand il prit la parole que Drago comprit ce que recherchait vraiment son père :

« Mes amis ! Aujourd'hui, une défaite nous a été imposée. Mais le principal n'est pas là. La chose primordiale, c'est que notre Maître à tous a disparu. Je ne sais pas comment ces petites pestes s'y sont prises, mais il semblerait que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ait disparu de Grande-Bretagne, si l'on se fie aux paroles de l'une de ces jeunes filles. Maintenant, notre principale occupation est de localiser le Maître et, dans la mesure du possible, de le ramener ici. Durant ce temps, je m'occuperai de gérer notre réseau. Avez-vous des questions ?

.-Comment former les groupes de recherche ? Demanda un homme à la voix forte.

.-Le groupe « stratégie » est habitué à rechercher des informations en tous genres et ceux qui en font parti sont relativement intelligents. Je propose que ce groupe s'occupe de retrouver notre Maître. » Répondit le second de sa voix froide.

Drago grimaça imperceptiblement. Il était le leader de ce groupe. Et il aurait préféré ne pas s'occuper de cette besogne là.

« Et en ce qui concerne les jeunes femmes ? Continua un autre Mangemort.

.-Nous n'avons aucune information sur elles. Dit Lucius avec amertume. Nous ne savons ni qui elles sont ni d'où elles viennent. Mais ce n'est pas très important.

.-Personnellement, je pense le contraire. Intervint Drago, s'attirant tous les regards. Ces deux femmes sont la principale cause de notre échec d'aujourd'hui. Il serait intéressant de chercher le moindre indice les concernant, car elles pourraient nous poser problème. De plus, le Maître à dit lui-même avant d'être emporté qu'il ferait tout pour ne plus les avoir dans son chemin. Le Seigneur tient donc à les éliminer. Je propose de mettre plutôt le groupe « stratégie » sur elles et de donner la responsabilité de chercher notre Maître à tous au groupe « espionnage » étant donné que ces derniers sont fourrés un peu partout dans le monde. »

Un murmure d'approbation retentit dans la salle close. Habituellement, personne ne contredisait Lucius, étant donné qu'il pouvait avoir très facilement leur tête. Seul Drago se permettaient quelques remarques, qui s'avéraient toujours très pertinentes. C'était sûrement la raison pour laquelle sa tête était toujours bien placée sur ses épaules.

Lucius regarda son fils avec un mélange d'incrédulité et de réflexion, comme à chaque fois que celui-ci le contredisait. Puis, il leva la main et le silence se refit peu à peu dans la salle. Une fois ce dernier totalement obtenu, Malfoy père déclara :

« Très bien. Nous allons donc adopter cette idée. A partir de demain, le groupe « espionnage » se chargera de repérer le Maître et de tenter de la ramener dans les plus brefs délais, alors que le groupe « stratégie » tentera d'en apprendre un peu plus sur ces deux femmes qui sont intervenues. La réunion est terminée. Drago, reste un moment, j'aimerais te parler. »

Tous les hommes en noir se dirigèrent sans un mot vers la sortie, sauf Drago et Lucius. Drago savait très bien ce qui l'attendait. C'était à chaque fois le même refrain. Il leva le regard bien haut devant lui et attendit que son père prenne la parole.

« Drago, je voulais savoir, où passes-tu tes journées maintenant que tu es parti du manoir ? »

Drago s'étonna mais ne le laissa pas paraître. Se pourrait-il que Lucius commence à avoir des soupçons ? Alors, avec un calme froid et désintéressé, il répondit :

« Chez Pansy, père.

.-Ah ? S'étonna ledit père. C'est bien… La date du mariage est-elle arrêtée ?

.-Non, pas encore.

.-Il faudrait y penser mon fils, tu es responsable maintenant. Il faut penser à fonder une famille. Une famille digne des Malefoy.

.-Bien sûr père. Mais pour faire honneur à mes aïeux, je pense qu'il faudrait tout d'abord que je trouve un travail. »

Le reproche déguisé n'échappa guère au père. En effet, après l'arrestation de Lucius durant la cinquième année de Drago, la famille Malfoy avait pratiquement été déshonorée. Lucius était depuis lors fiché comme Mangemort dangereux et Drago n'avait le droit qu'à des regards méprisants chaque fois qu'il venait à un entretien d'embauche.

La conversation ne s'éternisa pas plus. Ils parlèrent un instant de Narcissa puis Drago partit sans demander son reste.

Une fois sortit du QG de Lord Voldemort, Drago transplana dans celui de l'Ordre du Phénix, pour aller prendre un peu de repos.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Harry avait réussi à obtenir de Pomfresh la permission de retourner au QG de l'Ordre. Même s'il avait dû laisser Eclipse et Céleste seules avec « l'infirmère-poule » **(NdA : Pardonnez-moi, je trouvais ça comique)** il était heureux d'en être sorti. Harry se dirigea vers un des salons mais se fit assaillir avant de l'atteindre par une petite tête rousse :

« Ben alors Harry, tu t'es enfui de l'infirmerie ? Demanda Ginny avec un grand sourire.

.-Non, j'avais l'autorisation de Pompom ! Répondit Potter en se retournant.

.-C'est bien la première fois ! Répliqua Weasley. Bon, je voulais juste te dire que Drago dort dans ce salon précis, il faudrait éviter de le déranger.

.-Il est revenu de sa réunion ? Interrogea Harry, inquiet.

.-Oui et pas de très bonne humeur. Il n'a rien dit à personne et s'est couché directement.

.-D'accord Ginny. Je monte dans ma chambre, préviens-moi s'il se réveille d'accord ?

.-Pas de problème, je te tiens au courant ! »

Harry lui sourit puis monta dans sa chambre. Une fois ceci fait, il s'affala sur son lit et tomba dans le sommeil, une fois de plus.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Harry se réveilla le lendemain matin en baillant. Il lui semblait qu'il n'avait jamais autant dormi en une seule journée. Mais au moins, cela avait le bénéfice de mettre en forme !

Il se doucha, s'habilla puis descendit prendre son petit-déjeuner. Tous les membres de l'Ordre étaient là, excepté Dumbledore et Drago. Mais personne ne s'en inquiétait, ils devaient sûrement parler tous les deux ou bien Dumbledore était parti régler des affaires urgentes et Drago dormait encore.

Harry s'assit et commença tranquillement à manger quand il s'aperçut, plusieurs minutes plus tard, que tous les convives assis à la table le fixaient des yeux, certains inquiets, d'autres avec un petit sourire amusé. Harry reposa donc sa tranche de bacon et leur demanda en soupirant :

« Très bien…Que se passe t-il cette fois-ci ? »

Ce fut Molly Weasley, d'une voix calme et attentionnée, qui répondit au jeune Potter :

« Eh bien… Tu sais mon chéri que l'attaque d'hier a fait tout de même des dégâts… et que ça n'aurait pas échappé au Ministère comme à _La Gazette_…

.-Hum… Acquiesça Harry sans comprendre où Molly voulait en venir.

.-Bien sûr, les dégâts auraient pu être plus nombreux si nous n'étions pas intervenus. Et c'est pour ça que…

.-Attendez. Intervint Harry. Vous oubliez Céleste et Eclipse. Ce sont elles qui ont gagné le combat !

.-Justement mon petit, continua la mère Weasley, Dumbledore a jugé bon de ne pas parler de ces deux jeunes femmes. C'est pourquoi… dans cet article… tout le mérite te revient une fois de plus. Finit-elle en tendant un journal à Harry.

.-Et pourquoi c'est encore moi ? Interrogea Harry en prenant l'hebdomadaire et n'attendant aucune réponse que Arthur lui donna quand même.

.-Ecoute Harry, nous ne savons, _Dumbledore_ ne sait _rien_ de ces jeunes femmes. Et il pense qu'il est bon de ne pas attirer l'attention sur elles alors qu'elles sont un mystère pour nous tous. Malgré tout, il veut leur faire confiance. Mais il faut que celle-ci soit réciproque pour que cela fonctionne. Et il pense que les « couvrir » des médias est une bonne solution pour s'accorder cette confiance. Quant au « pourquoi moi », eh bien, je pense que je n'ai pas besoin de te donner la réponse. Expliqua Arthur.

.-Malheureusement non. » Répliqua Harry en finissant son thé.

Puis il se leva, _La Gazette du Sorcier_ à la main et monta les escaliers pour se rendre dans sa chambre. Une fois que la tablée fut sûre que la porte de sa chambre était bien fermée, Molly déclara :

« Il l'a plutôt bien pris non ?

.-Ca m'en a tout l'air Molly. Répondit Remus. Mais je ne sais pas si cela continuera après qu'il ait lu l'article… »

Et aucune personne présente sur la table ne trouva matière à répondre.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Harry était assis sur son lit, le journal pendant toujours au bout de sa main. Prenant une grande inspiration, il se décida finalement à ouvrir le papier. Il n'eut pas à chercher très longtemps, l'attaque faisait la première page :

_Attaque massive à Pré-au-Lard _

_Le Survivant réduit le massacre _

_Hier, à quatre heures dix précise les Mangemorts avec Vous savez Qui à leur tête ont pénétré dans le village de Pré-au-Lard._

_Inlassablement ils traversèrent le village ne laissant que mort et dévastation sur leur passage, ne laissant_ aucune chance_ aux villageois de prévenir les secours._

_Le bilan est lourd : 53 morts et une soixantaine de blessés bilan lourd certes mais qui aurait pu être bien pire sans l'intervention du survivant _

_En effet notre jeune héros par un heureux hasard se trouvait déjà là, il fêtait l'anniversaire de sa chère amie Hermione Granger, lorsque des cris ont commencé à retentir. C'est alors que n'écoutant que son courage le jeune garçon se précipita au devant du danger pour aider les pauvres villageois._

_Il n'eut alors plus le choix et s'engagea dans un combat héroïque contre le seigneur des ténèbres lui-même. _

_Une fois de plus Harry Potter risqua sa vie pour celle d'innombrables innocents. Le plus impressionnant cependant reste la formidable ingéniosité dont a fait preuve le jeune homme, qui aurait pensé a utiliser des sortilèges aussi astucieux que…_

Harry arrêta là sa lecture et soupira. Il n'avait pas besoin de plus pour savoir qui était l'auteur de cet article. La seule formulation « sa chère amie » mettait la puce, ou plutôt le scarabée, à l'oreille. Mais, comme pour se conforter dans son idée peu agréable, il regarda la fin de l'article (qui continuait en pages 5-6 et 7), où la signature « Votre dévoué serviteur, Rita Skeeter. » était placée.

Harry soupira encore plus fort, si cela était possible. D'un côté, il aurait dû s'en douter. Ce choix était très judicieux de la part de Dumbledore étant donné que cette femme, depuis son « altercation » avec Hermione lors de sa quatrième année, évitait maintenant de déformer les propos de ses interlocuteurs. Ici, elle avait seulement beaucoup brodé autour…

Si le jeune Potter n'était pas vraiment très fier de cet article, il devait tout de même s'avouer qu'il était préférable pour Eclipse et Céleste qu'elles n'y soient pas citées. Le jeune homme se demandait bien comment allaient réagir ces deux jeunes femmes qui devaient toujours dormir à l'infirmerie si jamais elles lisaient cet article…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

.-VOUS ÊTES COMPLETEMENT DINGUES ! CELA FAIT A PEINE DEUX JOURS QUE VOUS ÊTES ICI, ET EN MAUVAIS ETAT, ET VOUS VOUS PERMETTEZ DE SORTIR ! VOUS VOULEZ ME RENDRE FOLLE !

.-Arrêtez de vous arracher les cheveux, madame, ça n'arrangera rien, commença Eclipse en tentant de calmer Pomfresh.

.-Et puis folle, qui ne l'est pas, ici ? Finit Céleste d'une voix neutre.

.-QUELLE INSOLENCE ! Jeune fille, vous resterez ici tant que je n'aurais pas eu d'excuses !

.-Oui, euh, ma sœur s'excuse, madame. On peut partir ? Demanda la jeune femme aux cheveux bouclés, trépignant d'impatience.

.-Je ne m'excuserai pas. Franchement, on est juste allées se balader...

.-JUSTE ! MAIS VOUS AVEZ VU VOTRE ETAT !

.-Oui, et nous allons très bien.

.-Céleste, tais-toi, bon sang ! Chuchota Eclipse à l'égard de sa sœur.

.-Oh, toi, ferme-la ! Tu étais parfaitement d'accord pour sortir.

Eclipse lui lança un regard noir mais ne répliqua rien. Elles se regardèrent soudain toutes les deux et d'un commun accord, tournèrent les talons et partirent en courant.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Le parc. Toujours magnifique, quelle que soit la saison. En se moment, le soleil traversait les feuilles d'arbres et rendaient l'endroit magnifique. Le ciel rosé se reflétait dans le lac. L'herbe était encore un peu mouillée mais bien entretenue. Un chêne procurait de l'ombre au passant fatigué... Tout était si beau, si calme...

Seules deux personnes courant comme des dératées troublaient la quiétude des jardins. Deux jeunes femmes quelque peu étranges, poursuivie par une infirmière qui levait le poing en hurlant après elle.

Dire qu'Eclipse et Céleste tentaient d'échapper à la mort était un euphémisme. La liberté comptait plus que tout pour elle... Et rester enfermée dans une infirmerie ne serait-ce qu'une trentaine d'heures ne leur plaisaient pas.

Donc, elles couraient, essayant d'atteindre le portail, d'où elles pourraient transplaner. Enfin, alors que Pomfresh se rapprochait de plus en plus, elles disparurent...

Et réapparurent 12, Square Grimmaurd.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Le bruit caractéristique du transplanage eut pour effet de réveiller Drago, Harry et de faire sauter de sa chaise chaque membre de l'Ordre, présentement en réunion. Ils débarquèrent tous dans le hall d'entrée pour voir deux jeunes femmes rire sans pouvoir s'arrêter.

La plupart reconnurent celles qui avaient ramené Harry, les autres sortirent leur baguette. D'un signe de tête étonné –qui leur avait permis de sortir de l'infirmerie ?-, Dumbledore les convia à entrer dans la cuisine où tous les membres s'assirent.

Eclipse reprit son sérieux tandis que Céleste se recomposait tant bien que mal un visage neutre. Elles se préparèrent tranquillement à répondre aux questions.

.-Vous n'êtes pas à l'infirmerie de Poudlard ? Commença le directeur.

Le regard amusé que s'échangèrent les jeunes femmes ne lui échappa pas, et Céleste répondit :

.-Voyez-vous, si nous sommes devant vous, c'est bien que nous n'y sommes pas. A moins que le 12, Square Grimmaurd soit une extension de Poudlard...

Rogue se leva.

.-Croyez-moi, qui que vous soyez, je ne vous fais pas confiance.

Céleste haussa un sourcil.

.-Mais c'est réciproque, mon _cher_ monsieur.

.-D'ailleurs, il est bien connu que vous ne faites pas confiance à grand monde professeur Rogue. Répliqua Eclipse, ses doux yeux violets se fonçant peu à peu

Un grand moment de silence s'en poursuivit. Rogue se contentait de jeter des regards haineux aux deux jeunes filles qui les lui rendaient bien. Dumbledore lança un petit regard de reproche à Severus, puis tenta de baisser un minimum la tension :

.-J'avais demandé à Pompom de veiller sur vous et de vous laisser à l'infirmerie au minimum deux jours. Alors comment ce fait-il que vous…

.-A parce que c'est à cause de _vous _si cette vieille folle ne nous a pas laissé sortir ? Ragea Eclipse.

.-Et bien Dumbledore, apprenez à partir d'aujourd'hui que si il y a quelque chose que nous détestons, c'est que quelqu'un prenne à notre place des décisions qui _nous _concernent.

Rogue éclata.

.-Mais quelle insolence ! S'il n'en avait tenu qu'à moi, vous seriez déjà en train de moisir dans les cachots !

.-Mais ce n'est pas de votre ressort, pauvre homme pitoyable !

.-Pitoyable ! Retenez-moi !

.-Oui, pitoyable. Un homme qui doit vivre caché pour éviter son maître parce qu'il n'a pas su dissimuler son double jeu est un homme pitoyable à mon avis. Du moins... si c'est encore un homme. Continua Céleste avec toujours plus de froideur dans la voix.

Rogue dût user de toute la politesse et la démocratie qu'il lui restait pour ne pas se jeter au cou de cette insolente et de l'étrangler. Il se contenta donc d'une autre remarque :

.-Au moins, j'ai été un homme un jour. Ce qui n'est pas, et ne sera jamais, votre cas **(N/A: Oh là là le macho ! lol)**

Céleste ne répondit rien, se contentant de jeter à Rogue un regard des plus noirs alors que ce dernier arborait un sourire triomphant. Mais il déchanta bien vite lorsque Eclipse se mit à parler à son tour, d'une voix qui trahissait fortement son énervement :

.-Vous n'avez _pas_ à nous critiquer. Vous ne nous connaissez pas, vous ne savez rien de ce que _nous_ avons vécu, et je pense que vous ne connaîtrez _jamais_ pareilles choses. Restez donc dans votre solitude, pauvre mortel inconscient !

La réponse enflammée de la jeune femme jeta un autre froid dans la pièce, alors que Céleste regardait étrangement sa sœur qui semblait littéralement bouillonner de colère. Une vague de respect régnait dans le salon alors que peu à peu, chacun s'apercevait qu'effectivement, ils ne connaissaient _rien _de la vie des deux jeunes femmes et de ce qu'elles avaient dû vivre avant d'arriver ici. Tous n'attendaient maintenant qu'une seule chose : que Severus Rogue s'excuse. Mais comme chacun le sait, l'ancien Mangemort ne pliait jamais, d'une devant des femmes et de deux pour leur faire des excuses. Dumbledore sachant très bien tout cela et n'ayant pas la patience d'attendre les excuses de l'homme, il prit la parole :

.-Bien. Severus, je me passe volontiers de ce genre de remarques. Mes enfants…

.-Nous ne sommes pas vos enfants et nous ne le seront jamais. Rétorqua Eclipse toujours sur les nerfs. Alors épargnez-nous ce genre de pseudonymes, merci.

Dumbledore lui lança un regard étonné qu'elle fit semblant de ne pas voir. Il ne fut pas surpris de voir tous les membres de l'Ordre jeter à Eclipse un regard mécontent que Céleste contrait bien vite d'un regard tueur. Albus reprit ses esprits et la parole par la même occasion :

.-Mesdemoiselles... J'ai peut-être quelque chose à vous proposer. Cela fait deux fois que vous sauvez la vie d'Harry -ce pourquoi je vous suis très reconnaissant- et j'ai peut-être une chose à vous proposer. Accepteriez-vous d'être une sorte de... gardes du corps, pour Harry ?

.-Si cela signifie être à votre botte, commença Céleste, C'est non. Nous resterons avec Potter, mais vous n'aurez aucune autorité sur nous.

.-Nous tenons à notre indépendance, appuya Eclipse.

.-Mais je tiens également à la mienne ! Et j'aimerais qu'on m'en parle avant de décider de ce genre de choses ! S'offusqua Harry d'une voix mécontente.

.-Tu as déjà prouvé ta grande stupidité Gryffondorienne en te précipitant vers Jedusor pour sauver tes amis. Alors... Répliqua Céleste en regardant Harry dans les yeux.

.-Voilà enfin une chose pour laquelle nous sommes d'accord, coupa Rogue.

.-Ah parce que être inutile est peut-être mieux ? défendit Eclipse tandis que sa sœur jetait un regard méprisant au Maître des Potions.

.-Ma stupidité Gryffondorienne t'emmerde ma chère. J'ai des amis et je veux les protéger, c'est mon droit non ?

.-Oui, mais ton devoir t'ordonne pour l'instant de garder la vie sauve je me trompe ? Insista la jeune femme aux cheveux raides.

.-Malheureusement oui. Répondit le professeur de Potions avec ironie.

.-Est-ce qu'on vous a adressé la parole à vous ? Il me semble que Harry à 18 ans et qu'il n'a pas besoin d'un chaperon et encore moins tel que vous ! Rétorqua la jeune femme aux cheveux bouclés.

.-Toujours est-il, professeur Dumbledore, que j'aimerais être averti quand vous prenez des décisions telles que celles-ci !

Drago s'amusait du joyeux bordel qui régnait dans le salon où était censé ce dérouler une réunion « très importante » de l'Ordre. Il se permit un sourire lorsque Céleste renvoya en beauté le Survivant sur les roses. Lui, choisissait la solution la plus sécuritaire –autrement dit se taire- pour ne pas avoir à subir les foudres des deux jeunes filles qui semblaient sur les nerfs.

.-Mais à quoi ça sert que l'on t'avertisse Potter ? De toutes façons ce vieux fou n'en fait qu'à sa tête !

A ce moment de la « conversation », Drago ne put se retenir face à la mine désenchantée de Dumbledore, celle choquée de Harry et du sourire vainqueur de Céleste. Il éclata de rire, s'attirant pour l'occasion la plupart des regards. Mais malheureusement, personne ne semblait partager sa bonne humeur.

.-Tout ça c'est à cause de ma _très chère_ sœur qui voulait t'aider. Mais qu'est-ce que je peux en avoir à foutre, de toi et de tout ton petit monde ? Et puis, pourquoi tu ris, idiot ? Eclata Céleste.

Elle semblait à bout de nerfs. Sans attendre de réponse, elle partit en trombe tandis que le rire de Drago mourrait lentement sur ses lèvres.

Eclipse jeta un regard sombre vers la porte où sa sœur avait disparue. Toute sa colère s'était bien vite envolé, remplacée par de la tristesse. Mais cela ne fut que de courte durée…

.-Bien, en voilà au moins une qui ne nous cassera plus les pieds ! Déclara Rogue, méprisant.

.-Je ne sais pas qui c'est le plus casse-bonbons des deux là ! Je croyais qu'être adulte était synonyme de maturité, je vois que certains n'ont pas dépassés le stade des fœtus ! Il serait tant d'apprendre à être aimable, Rogue, à défaut de servir à autre chose ! Ragea Eclipse.

Puis elle sortit à son tour, laissant le salon dans le plus grand des silences.

Drago ne riait plus du tout maintenant. Une once de culpabilité se lisait sur son visage. Mais il ne comprenait pas vraiment pourquoi. Jamais il ne c'était senti coupable pour quoi que ce soit, si ce n'est d'avoir fait un jour l'erreur de suivre Voldemort. Alors que là, il suffisait que les deux jeunes femmes soient en froid pour qu'il se sente coupable. Bizarre…

Hermione, qui –comme tous les membres de l'Ordre- avait assisté aux différentes disputes, décida de prendre finalement la parole pour donner son avis :

.-Vous savez… je ne sais pas qui sont ces jeunes femmes, et je ne veux juger personne. Mais il est clair qu'elles peuvent nous être d'une aide précieuse et qu'elles ne sont pas vraiment dans leur élément ici. Et nous ne les aidons pas. Elles viennent ici, sauvant deux fois de suite la vie d'Harry, et, au lieu de les remercier, on les suspecte et on leur fait des reproches.

Rogue s'apprêter à répliquer mais Hermione ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille :

.-Non professeur ! Vous pouvez dire tout ce que vous voulez, vous êtes le dernier à pouvoir critiquer et pourtant vous vous permettez les pires remarques !

.-Mais elles sont agaçantes ces pestes !

.-Des pestes qui vous permettent indirectement de rester en vie ! Se permit Drago.

Tous lui jetèrent un regard interrogateur. Tous sauf Dumbledore, qui esquissa un petit sourire et Harry, qui se renfrogna encore plus en marmonnant pour lui-même des paroles incompréhensibles.

.-Je pense que ce que Drago veut dire, commença calmement Hermione, c'est que sans leur intervention d'hier…

.-Oui, je sais, je serai mort et enterré, Voldemort maître de la terre et Rogue mort Avada Kedavradérisé parce que l'autre imbécile l'aurait retrouvé. Mais voyons le bon côté des choses : Rogue serait mort, et moi j'aurais la paix ! Finit Harry.

Les réactions furent disparates. Les plus jeunes (Ron le premier) riaient de la pique que Harry venait d'envoyer à son _cher_ ex professeur de Potions. Rogue jetait un regard plein de haine à son ancien élève qui le lui rendait ajouté à un sourire méprisant. Le reste des personnes présentes analysaient avec peur et reproche la phrase. Dumbledore choisit de reprendre la parole :

.-Bien, je dois dire que la plaidoirie de Miss Granger était édifiante, et que nous devons absolument aller chercher ces jeunes femmes et nous excuser, _tous_.

Le ton du directeur n'admettait aucune réplique. Pourtant, Rogue ne put s'empêcher de plisser le nez de mécontentement. Un bref silence s'installa, tous se regardant en chiens de faïence, personne ne souhaitant s'attirer encore les foudres des jumelles.

.-Très bien, je vais les chercher, proposa Lupin.

Et, sans attendre de réponse-qu'il n'aurait pas eu d'ailleurs-, il sortit de la pièce, passa à travers le hall sur la pointe des pieds pour ne pas réveiller la mère de Sirius et se rendit dehors, là où ses sens lui disaient que se trouvaient Céleste et Eclipse.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Eclipse n'avait pas eu à chercher longtemps pour retrouver sa sœur. Il suffisait qu'elle aille voir dehors. Céleste n'avait jamais rien aimé plus que le grand air. Et lorsqu'elle était énervée, elle se confiait à la nature. Eclipse adorait sa sœur pour cela.

Elle la rejoint donc sur un des bancs face à la maison. Céleste ne dit rien, pourtant sa sœur était persuadée qu'elle savait qu'elle était là. Eclipse n'en ajouta donc pas plus, se contentant de regarder sa sœur. Au bout d'un moment pourtant, Céleste se retourna et regarda sa sœur droit dans les yeux. Une phrase jaillit en même temps des deux bouches fines :

.-Je suis désolée.

Et d'un même mouvement, elles se sourirent. La fraternité est un sentiment très fort, pour elles plus que les autres.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Remus arriva devant le banc, et fut saisi d'une montée immense de nombreux sentiments. L'amour, bien sûr, mais aussi une part de ressentiment et beaucoup, beaucoup de tristesse. Même lui, durant sa période de solitude après la mort de James et Lily, ne s'était senti aussi triste. Il n'avait aucune idée de ce que ces deux femmes avaient vécu, et il n'en avait jamais vraiment prit conscience jusqu'à maintenant, mais maintenant qu'il se trouvait là, devant ces deux sœurs qui se serraient dans leurs bras, qu'il ressentait cette tristesse et cette douleur, il comprenait pourquoi elles ne voulaient pas en parler.

Il s'avança un peu plus vers elles, le bruit de ses pas résonnant dans le silence inhabituel de cette douce journée d'été. D'un même mouvement, les jumelles se lâchèrent et adressèrent à Remus un regard interrogateur. L'homme répondit avec un sourire à leur question sous-entendue :

.-Si vous vouliez bien venir à l'intérieur…l'Ordre voudrait vous parler.

.-Nous parler ou nous hurler dessus ? Demanda celle que le lycanthrope put reconnaître comme étant Eclipse.

.-Ouais, parce que si c'est la deuxième option, vous pouvez toujours aller voir au Groenland si on y est. Répliqua Céleste.

.-Dans ce cas, je vais faire mon possible pour qu'on se tienne à la première proposition. Répondit Lupin avec un sourire.

Les jumelles le regardèrent puis sourirent doucement en se levant. Tous trois rejoignirent finalement l'Ordre du Phénix qui les attendaient toujours dans le même salon…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Après le départ de Remus, personne ne brisa plus le silence instauré par son départ. Certains retournèrent s'asseoir tranquillement, d'autres tentaient de se calmer (Rogue et Harry notamment).

Ce fut donc dans ce silence plus ou moins forcé que Céleste, Eclipse et Lupin revinrent. Ce dernier jeta un regard inquiet vers Dumbledore, mais celui-ci fit un sourire rassurant et, en se tournant vers les deux femmes aux yeux violets :

.-Si j'ai demandé à vous faire revenir, c'est parce que je pense que nous devons, tous, vous faire des excuses. Donc les voici.

.-Voici les vôtres Albus, mais seulement les vôtres, déclara le loup-garou avant que les jumelles aient pu répliquer quoi que ce soit.

.-Je me prononce au nom de tous Remus.

.-Bien sûr. Dit amèrement Céleste avec une déception évidente –chose exceptionnelle venant d'une jeune femme qui n'avait pas l'air de se dévoiler de si-tôt-. Ne voulez-vous pas plutôt dire que vous seul présentez vos excuses ? Ce serait plus juste.

Eclipse regarda sa sœur avec un regard que personne n'arrivait réellement à identifier. Elles semblaient se parler par le regard, l'expression de l'autre suffisant à trouver une réponse.

.-Non, il n'est pas seul. Moi aussi…je tiens à m'excuser. Déclara Harry en se levant et s'approchant des jumelles. Il ajouta a voix très basse pour qu'elles seules entendent : « Après tout, ce n'est pas de votre faute si le vieux fou n'a pas compris que j'avais atteint la majorité ! »

Les deux jeunes femmes lui firent un demi-sourire auquel il répondit par un clin d'œil.

Aucune autre personne ne suivit le mouvement, mais tant pis. Après tout, le seul qui avait encore quelque chose à se reprocher était Rogue, et le jour où il présenterait ses excuses aux deux jeunes femmes n'était pas encore arrivé !

Mais elles ne s'en soucièrent pas. A vrai dire, elles avaient déjà assez à faire avec les regards mitigés ou carrément méfiants de la plupart des membres de l'Ordre.

En effet, il semblait que Dumbledore n'avait pas seulement « oublié » de prévenir Harry de cette « protection rapprochée », mais aussi tous les membres de l'Ordre… C'était bien digne du directeur de la plus célèbre école de magie tout ça !

.-Bien... Déjà une bonne chose de faite. Continua-t-il.

Les jumelles s'entre-regardèrent. Parce qu'il appelait le fait que personne ne s'excuse une bonne chose ?

.-Mesdemoiselles, nous aimerions discuter... entre Ordre, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire. Auriez-vous l'extrême obligeance de bien vouloir... disposer, je vous prie ?

.-Non, monsieur. Pas encore. Décida Eclipse.

Les deux jeunes femmes regardèrent de façon significative Rogue ; celui-ci ignora délibérément leurs yeux hypnotisant. Alors, en désespoir de cause, elles se tournèrent vers Remus.

Celui-ci, un demi-sourire aux lèvres, se tourna vers son ex-collègue.

.-Severus... Il me semble que tu oublies quelque chose.

.-Ah bon ? Pas à moi, pourtant. Grogna-t-il en réponse.

.-Alors vous êtes bel et bien aveugle. Et pitoyable. Oui, oui, pitoyable, continua Céleste devant le regard furieux du Maître des Potions. Encore une fois cet adjectif. Et cette fois-ci la raison est simplement que le fait de ne pas reconnaître ses erreurs est... ce que vous et moi pourrions qualifier de... puéril.

« Et pan ! Un point pour les jumelles, zéro pour Severus » pensa Drago.

.-Bien. Maintenant que nous avons enfin trouvé un adjectif saillant à notre bon nain Grognon, il nous reste à trouver Blanche-Neige !Lança Eclipse sans pouvoir s'empêcher de rire.

Céleste s'approcha de Rogue et, laissant paraître ses émotions, lui fit un sourire presque hilare en lui tapotant l'épaule, ajoutant assez fort pour que tout le monde l'entende un « A la prochaine, mon petit Grognon ! ».

Elle se redressa et les regards des jumelles se croisèrent. Un léger sourire apparut sur les lèvres de chacune d'elle lorsqu'elles décidèrent de partir « à leur manière »...

Rapidement, elles murmurèrent des incantations. Un pentacle apparut autour de Céleste tandis que des runes dansaient devant Eclipse.

Sous les yeux ébahis des membres de l'Ordre du Phénix, brisant ostensiblement les protections autour de la maison, elles disparurent.

Cinq minutes plus tard, un Kingsley Shacklebolt essoufflé débarquait par la cheminée pour hurler : « 22, voilà Bellatrix ! Et elle a bien l'intention de reprendre la maison ! »

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**(NdA : on avait pensé finir là, et puis on s'est dit qu'on avait oublié un tout petit mini maxi détail vous saisissez ? lol alors le voilà ;))**

Durant tout ce temps, dans un endroit inconnu de tous, un homme –s'il peut encore être nommée ainsi- fulminait de rage. Tellement que la neige dont il était entouré fondait à vue d'œil. Il ferma les yeux, tentant cet acte pour la soixante-dix huitième fois, mais, comme les soixante-dix sept essais précédents, rien ne se passa. Il n'arrivait pas à transplaner. Comble pour ce sorcier qui en hurla de colère.

Le doux bruit retentit à des oreilles recouvertes d'un pelage blanc. Un animal en plein hibernation venait d'être réveillé. C'était bien la dernière chose à faire. En réponse, l'animal grogna et, paresseusement, comme s'il savait que sa proie ne pouvait s'enfuir, se leva et sortit de la grotte où il dormait paisiblement.

Voldemort tournait maintenant en rond, la glace fondant toujours plus alors que son énervement ne diminuait pas. Ce que le Lord Noir n'avait pas l'air d'avoir compris, c'était qu'en dessous de la glace qu'il faisait fondre si tranquillement, il n'y avait rien, si ce n'est de l'eau gelée.

Mais il allait bientôt l'apprendre à ses dépends.

L'ours polaire –connu sous le nom de 'Peluche' pour sa douceur- avançait doucement vers sa proie, alors que quelque chose que l'on pourrait définir chez les humains par un rictus mêlant découragement face à l'imbécillité de l'espèce humaine et hilarité, face à cette même bêtise prenait place sur sa face. Mais au moins, cet humain lui aura creusé son trou pour la chasse aux poissons !

Se sentant observé, Jedusor se tourna juste à temps pour voir un ours blanc immense se mettre sur deux pattes, le regarder un grognant. Mais en écoutant un peu plus, il semblait au sorcier que l'ours riait. Et cela l'énerva encore plus. Voldemort brandit sa baguette, voulant sans aucun doute punir cet impertinent –tout le monde doit avoir peur de Lord Voldemort, même un ours blanc habitant au fin fond du Groenland. Mais il ne put tuer Peluche car à ce moment-là, le peu de glace qui soutenait encore l'horrible Mage Noir céda, envoyant par conséquent Face-de Serpent dans l'eau.

Peluche ne ratait aucune miette du spectacle et semblait rire à gorge déployée. L'animal regarda l'humain trempé se raccrocher à un morceau de glace et remonter in extremis à la surface. L'ours pensa alors que son moment d'action était arrivé. Toujours le sourire aux babines, il s'avança vers le Lord Noir qui reprenait sa respiration et, sans attendre, l'ours s'assit sans ménagement sur l'humain. **(NdA : Ouch !)** Voldemort lâcha un soupir de consternation et, prenant son mal en patience, mis son menton dans sa main en essayant de ne pas penser en quelle situation les Mangemorts allaient le trouver.

L'ours quand à lui soupira de contentement et se rendormit tranquillement, pour une fois qu'il inversait les rôles et que ce n'était pas lui qui servait de paillasse.

**Fin du chapitre 3.**

**Bon, voilà le chap. Note de fin : MDR ! Je crois que c'était notre mot d'ordre pour ce chap . Bon, il y a un mot comme quoi on a plus le droit de répondre aux reviews. On s'y oppose, mais on ne tient pas non plus à se faire virer . Donc merci beaucoup à Marilou Lupin et à Boo Sullyvan.**

**On espère que ce chap vous a plu. Le prochain dès que possible . 'Ros Bisoos à tous ! **

**Meldyn and Sether.**


End file.
